


Winter Break

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Original Post-Pacifist Undertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dominance, Frisk and Asriel are 16, Futanari, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Masturbation, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Shower Sex, Submission, Tagging underage for other areas, The AOC in Washington State is 16, Underage Drinking, Undertale Spoilers, bathtub cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been approximately 5 years since the events of Undertale have taken place. Thanks to Alphys’ research and Frisk’s determination to make this happen, they managed to bring Asriel Dreemurr back to the goat-monster Toriel and Asgore always knew. Shortly after however, Frisk and Sans began traveling around the world as ambassadors for both races in an attempt to make peace with everyone. Though because of how much work this involved, they rarely ever got to see their friends for very long between trips. However, after working nearly non-stop all these years, Frisk and Sans have finally decided to spend the winter with their friends. No one could be more excited than Asriel who, until now, hasn’t been able to tell Frisk just how grateful they were for everything. Asriel is determined to make this winter the best one ever for both him and his <s>crush</s> best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... this is my first fic on this site. I'll update all its little stats as the story goes on, though I'm not sure how long this story is going to be.
> 
> I live in Washington State and the AOC here is 16, but I know in most places it's 17 or 18, so I'll put under aged cause of that. Also yes, I do plan on making this story smutty if what I said prior was any indication.
> 
> I would also like to thank my friend Runa for being one of my proofreaders and helping me with deciding certain aspects of the story.

Frisk looked outside the window of the airplane them and Sans were riding, seeing the familiar town below them. It’s been a year since they last saw it, and they were finally going to be able to see just how much it changed. Besides the town, they were also excited to see their adoptive family, the Dreemurrs, again. Best of all, they would finally be able to spend their first Christmas together.

The plane landed, for once, right on time. As they got off, Frisk could see an unmistakable group of goat-monsters out waiting for them in the terminal. It’s been a good few months since they had last seen the family, and even then seeing them has been rare, considering how much they had to travel to get everything in order. Luckily, Sans had volunteered to help them out with all these travels, especially seeing as he somehow became very multi-lingual in a very short period of time. But it wasn’t only Sans they would be spending with this winter.

As Sans and Frisk walked towards the airport, the Dreemurr family ran up to greet them. As Sans talked to the older two monsters, Asgore and Toriel, Frisk was greeted with a big hug from the younger goat, Asriel, wearing his signature green-striped shirt. Ever since Frisk and Alphys had been able to revive him from his flower form, Asriel cherished every moment he spent with Frisk. This would be the first time they’d be hanging out together for longer than a week, and Asriel couldn't be any more excited.

“Frisk! Howdy! I missed you so much!” Asriel cried. “How was your trip to China?”

“It was… Alright I suppose.” They replied. “There's this law in China that forbids the exposing of bones, making Sans a bit of a weird sight for them. Otherwise, it went pretty well.”

“Golly, that’s interesting, but I guess human and monster minds don’t exactly think alike.” Asriel’s expression changed briefly while thinking about this before returning to his prior excitement. “Well we can talk more about that later! Let’s get going!”

“Slow down, Asriel, it’s not like we don’t have three months ahead of us.” Frisk giggled.

Asriel blushed a bit at his impatience, but it seems like everyone else had the same idea. Grabbing their luggage from the baggage claim, the friends made their way to the car. Frisk was surprise to see it in a decent condition, considering none of the Dreemurrs were good drivers. Maybe having Papyrus teach them actually resulted in something good after all. Sans decided it’d probably be better he just take his own ride home, winking towards Frisk and Asriel. Asriel was left confused, but Frisk slightly blushed and gave Sans a look that silently said “Seriously…”, but then gave him a thankful nod as he walked away.

The car ride home wasn’t as bad as Frisk had expected. Granted, there were a few times where Asgore nearly crashed into either another car or a wall, but for the most part it seems the old king finally knew what he was doing. Frisk found it funny that soon they’d probably be in the same position as him, as well as Asriel, but for now they’ll let the old goat handle the driving. The roads haven’t iced up yet, thankfully. Frisk was always told about how much it snowed, but they rarely ever got to play in it since they were usually in very warm countries. Not only that, the various amounts of work they had to do also prohibited from doing much else.

Asriel also didn't play much either when it snowed. Occasionally, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Kid would play with him, but many issues usually came up. Undyne often escalated things too far during snowball fights, Kid had no arms, Alphys’ anxiety often got the best of her, and Papyrus, having lived his entire life in Snowdin, wasn't too fond of snow. Asriel’s parents were also a bit too old to play around that often, so Asriel usually played video games or read to pass the time.

This time was going to be different, however. Frisk was here, and he had the feeling they had a similar longing to actually have some legitimate fun in the snow. Unfortunately, it would have to snow first, and that probably wasn’t going to happen for another week or so. Maybe during the first Christmas they spend together they would. Asriel fidgeted in excitement over what the next three months could entail.

Asriel looked over at Frisk, who was currently on their tablet. On the screen seemed to a list with check mark boxes next to each item. Upon closer inspection, the list was one of various countries. Asriel wasn't the most knowledgeable on the Earth’s geography, but he recognized a few countries as ones that Frisk had gone to. He began to worry at the fact that Frisk brought their work with them, and he wanted this to be a relaxing time for them.

“Frisk, what are you doing?” Asriel asked.

“I’m just checking a few things before I can officially go on vacation.” They replied, not looking up. “Don’t worry, I promise you that this will only take an hour at most. The rest will be time I’ll spend with everyone. You know how difficult it is to be doing online school and ambassador work at the same time?”

“Golly, I keep forgetting you still are taking classes. How do you find the time?”

“Let’s just say that as much of a lazy bones as Sans is, he at least knows whether something is important or not, even if he’s not paying attention all the time.”

Yep, that sounded like Sans alright. The two got along fine, but Asriel couldn’t help but be a bit jealous that he got to spend the most time with Frisk just because he was more qualified as a monster representative for Frisk. He knew they were best friends for a good reason however. Sans once told them of a nightmare he had of one of the timelines in which Frisk when on a complete genocide, killing every monster they could in the Underground, including Sans and Flowey. He’s glad that this was the timeline he was born into, even if it did involve nearly killing Frisk several times over and getting killed himself.

After about 20 minutes, the car finally drove up into the driveway. Just as he said he would be, Sans was right there waiting for them with Papyrus by his side. As the group gets out, Papyrus greets Frisk almost as excitedly as Asriel.

“Frisk! Welcome back!” He yells “I have prepared for you the most wonderful dish of my home cooked spaghetti yet!”

“You really should try it.” Sans commented. “It’s not as much of a wet noodle as he is anymore.”

Toriel couldn’t help but giggle a little at the pun, while everyone else gave him the same look Frisk gave him earlier.

“Thanks Papyrus. Keep it warm for me and I’ll try it once I unpack.” Frisk said. There were only a few suitcases, but there seemed to be a lot of stuff packed in them. Frisk promised a majority of it was just clothes and several of Sans’ signature hoodies, but they seemed very protective over one of the case Asriel noticed.

They made their way into the Dreemurrs’ home. They’ve lived in it since Frisk freed them, and it was a nice house both by looks and by living. It was a two story house, complete with four rooms, including the master bedroom, Asriel’s room, Frisk’s room that was rarely ever used nowadays, and a guest room. It also had two bathrooms, a living room, a dining-room-kitchen hybrid, and a loft for the upstairs. Asgore has manage to become somewhat handy in maintaining the house’s appliances from being broken, especially since Alphys started getting very pissed about having constantly be called to help fix it.

“Alright, that should be it.” Asgore grunted as they got to the Frisk’s room. “You make yourself comfortable, Frisk. We’ll be downstairs with dinner when you’re ready.”

“Thank you Asgore.” Frisk replied as everyone else left. Everyone, but Asriel. He decided to linger a bit so he could get some private time with Frisk for just a bit.

“Golly, Frisk, it’s so nice to see you again.” Asriel started. “I don’t think I could’ve gone much longer without you.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be great. Maybe I’ll actually know personally what you all do for Christmas.” Frisk replied. “I doubt Asgore has gotten any better with putting lights on the house, huh?”

“Nope, and Alphys still has to do it herself. It’s a funny thing seeing Dad’s face of grateful-embarrassment looking at Alphys’ face of annoyance.”

“Speaking of which, how’s she doing herself?”

“She’s gotten somewhat better with her anxiety, but she still struggles in a lot of public scenarios. She once got asked for an autograph while her and Undyne were out buying _Starbucks_. According to Undyne, she went into the bathroom and didn’t come out for a good ten minutes.”

“Well, it’s good to know that she’s at least improved. Last time she hid in the ‘bathroom’ from me, she didn’t leave until I left the lab. I bet being in a relationship with someone as confident as Undyne really helps.”

“Yeah I… guess it does.” Asriel stammered. “Speaking of which, have you met anyone while you were travelling?”

“No one that I really would considering living the rest of my life with.” They sighed. “I mean I know I flirt with almost everyone, but it’s rare I ever actually mean what I’m saying or doing.”

“Oh… right…” Asriel felt a sudden pang of disappointment and worry. As much as he tried to hide it, Frisk knew something was wrong with their goat-friend. Before they could ask however, they heard Toriel call for the two of them to get downstairs before the spaghetti got cold. Frisk hid the strange suitcase under the bed and made their way to the door.

“C’mon Azzy, let’s go.” They said cheerfully, grabbing a hold of the monster’s hand. Asriel blushed at both the nickname and the sudden hand-holding. As they walked down the stairs, Asriel began to feel regret for not just straight-up asking Frisk what he wanted to ask. He supposed he’d have to wait ‘til they were available again, which hopefully was soon.

Although, Frisk already knew what he wanted.


	2. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to evolve into a much more developed day of hanging out in the snow, but I just wanted to just get to the fluff. This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but it still has meaning.

The rest of the night was pretty standard. Everyone ate Papyrus’ signature spaghetti, which was actually edible after so many years, followed by Toriel’s signature butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and listened to stories about the trip to China. While there wasn’t a lot of sightseeing due to the amount of work Frisk and Sans had, they did have some pretty entertaining moments. During this whole time however, Asriel seemed to be only half-paying attention. Frisk noticed this, but didn’t want to put him on the spot.

After dinner, the two skeletons left to their own home, saying goodbye to the Dreemurrs and Frisk. As the door closed, Frisk and Asriel made their way upstairs to their rooms. Before they could close their respective doors however, Frisk decided to talk to Asriel.

“Hey Asriel, something wrong?” They asked. “You’ve seemed a bit… Worried. You were really silent during dinner, and really nervous beforehand.”

“Huh? Oh…” Asriel sighed. “Golly Frisk, was I that obvious?”

“No, but I’m pretty sure I’ve talked to you over the phone enough to know when something is up.”

“I…” Asriel found it difficult to talk. He’s always been told “Honesty is the best policy” by both parents, but even then Asriel found it difficult to talk about what he was feeling.

“Asriel, do you like me?” Frisk said aloud, trying to break the tension in the air.

Asriel turned scarlet almost immediately, and his eyes were suddenly very dilated. “Um… What do you mean exactly?” He stammered.

“You’ve had something on your mind for a while now, and I feel like it’s been there for a good while. So without going through the usual awkward crap you see in romance movies, I’m just gonna ask straight up.” They paused for a moment, drawing in a breath. “Asriel, are you in love with me?”

Asriel froze right on the spot. He really must've been that obvious if it was Frisk, one of the two people he spent the least time with, was the one to bring the truth into the air. He suppose it was no use trying to dance around the matter now. It was his turn to draw in a deep breath.

“Frisk, I… You mean so much to me, and I am so grateful for that. But, I feel my gratitude extends beyond just you saving me. You’ve been so much more enjoyable to talk to the moments we could, so much more fun to hang out with when we did, and you look absolutely beautiful, and not just in that dress you're wearing.”

He began walking towards Frisk, his hands shaking, and a knot felt both within his throat and stomach. He was much more nervous than he expected to be, mostly afraid of choosing the wrong words or getting a negative reaction from Frisk. There was no going back now however.

“Frisk, I… Yes. I do love you. Golly, I loved you ever since we began living together on the Surface, even if I didn’t really know it then. Frisk will you-”

He was cut off by the cliché-as-hell kiss, given to him by the human standing right in front of him. “Yes, Azzy.” Frisk whispered. “I will go out with you. I’d offer to marry you right on the spot, but unfortunately we’d have to wait another few years for that until we know for sure this is what we want.”

“Um… Uh…” Asriel was speechless, and soon tears of joy began streaming down his cheeks. There were very few moments that rivaled the joy of when he first saw Frisk and Alphys after his revival, but this could have easily put up a fight. “Thank you Frisk.” He managed to choke out. “Would you… Like to sleep together?”

Frisk giggled at the offer. “Why the sudden boldness, Azzy? Having nightmares again, or do you wanna go even farther than just sleeping?”

If Asriel’s face could've been any more scarlet, he would probably have permanently red-stained fur. “Sh-shut up Frisk. Damn it, why do you always have to be so suave.”

“Aw, little Azzy has grown into a swearing cutie since I left.” They teased. “Maybe we won’t get to that part tonight, but who knows what will happen.”

With that, the two new lovers prepared and got into Frisk’s bed. The sheets were still as soft as when Frisk first got them five years ago, and the wave of nostalgia was only complimented by the feeling of their new boyfriend nervously cuddling them. _It's gonna be a good three months,_ Frisk told themselves before drifting off to sleep.


	3. First Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A majority of this Chapter is some Frisk and Asgore bonding time because I needed to come up with something to fill the hole before we get to the good stuff. Don't worry, I promise the Friskriel friskiness will occur soon. 
> 
> If you feel there is something I could've changed about my story, don't hesitate to suggest it.

It was a cold Friday morning that day, as the early chills of winter began to creep in. It was around this time that temperatures dropped well below freezing, especially in the morning, when all the students of whatever school they went to had to get up and deal with the chills they got ‘til they usually got into a warm shower. All of that would be temporarily on hold soon, as the Winter Break was just around the corner.

Asriel had dreamed that night a very lovely dream. He dreamed of Frisk and him in the snow, having a snowball fight, and just rolling around having fun. They were laughing and having fun, just as Asriel had hoped they would. Right as they were taking a sled ride down the nearby hill, something tripped them and they began to roll down. When they stopped, Frisk ended up landing right on top of Asriel in a suggestive manner, and the two of them just looked at each other. Then, they began get closer, their lips mere inches from each other, getting ready for their first-

Asriel woke up right as things were about to get juicy. _Goddamn it_ , he cursed to himself, but then looked and felt very confused. _Wait, this isn’t my room... What am I doing in Frisk’s room? And why were we about to…_ He looked behind him, and sure enough there was a Frisk-sized human right next to him, their chestnut-brown eyes reflecting in what little light was coming into the room.

“Good morning, Azzy.” They whispered.

“Good morning, Frisky.” Asriel replied.

Frisk giggled at the nickname, and brought themselves into an embrace with Asriel.

“Sleep well? Have any dreams about us?”

Asriel, though not seeable due to the dim light, went red for the third time in 12 hours. “Uh…”

“Or was you constantly calling my name just my imagination?”

_Oh god oh god did I really do that?_ Asriel now was even redder, his face was burning. “Um… was I? Golly, I didn’t think that-”

“No, but it’s cute to see how you would react.” Frisk giggled

Asriel looked back at Frisk, now a bit annoyed, but still admiring their eyes in the darkness. “You always have to be the flirty one, don’t you?”

The giggling continued. “But I actually mean it with you.” Then they leaned in for a kiss, but Asriel stopped it when a sudden thought popped into his head. “Wait, what time is it?”

Frisk grabbed their phone from the side table and turned it on. “It’s almost eight, wh-”

“SHIT!” Asriel swore and jumped out of bed. “Ah damn it, Mom’s gonna kill me if she finds out I’m late for school.” He dashed out of the door before Frisk could say anything, leaving them disappointed. They woke up early just to enjoy their time with Asriel, and yet they completely forgot he still had public school. Oh well, it was the last day before their two-week Christmas Break, so they could enjoy each other’s company then. However, that meant that Frisk would have to find something else to entertain them throughout the day besides their boyfriend.

Frisk got up a few minutes later and managed to catch Asriel right before he was about to head out. He still looked messy, meaning he probably decided to skip on showering. Good thing he wasn’t taking Undyne’s PE classes this semester. “Goodbye Azzy, get home safely.” They called to him.

“Will do, Frisk!” He called back, running out of the door. And then it was just Frisk, standing alone in the living room. They sighed, heading upstairs to take a shower.

As they turned on the water, they began to think about what they could do to entertain themselves until Asriel got home. Maybe they could hang out with Sans? Nah, they’ve been doing that for the past five years. A lot. Maybe go visit Undyne and Alphys? No, they both still had work today. They knew Papyrus, Napstablook, and Mettaton would probably be doing some performance for the assembly, so they couldn’t visit them until later. Monster Kid would also be at the school, and Muffet… well Frisk wasn’t quite sure what she was doing. After breaking the barrier, Frisk kind of lost contact with her. Knowing her however, she was probably still in the Underground with her spider friends, as well as whoever felt like staying down there.

It seemed to them the only person left would be Asgore, which they supposed would be fine. They liked the big guy, even if he seemed to be pretty cowardly in the presence of his wife. It was obvious who wore the pants in the relationship, but even so the two got along well, despite their painful past. Sans would always deny being jealous, but him and Toriel still managed to hang out plenty even if they weren’t together. Since Asgore wasn’t the King anymore, he decided to be a stay-at-home father, maintaining the house and its yards, making sure whatever events planned were ready, and preparing dinner on most days.

After deciding on their plans for today, their thoughts returned to Asriel. Frisk didn’t really know what they would do with Asriel when they actually began their dating. Would they take things slow and wait until Frisk had finished their ambassa _duties_ , as Sans called them, or just get straight to the love making in the first week? They guess they should probably ask Asriel when they got home, but knowing him he’d probably choose the first choice. They guess they didn’t really mind, as all that should matter within this relationship is that they’re both happy, right? That is what couples were for, right?

Frisk sighed, turned off the shower, and made their way back to their room in a towel only barely supported by their developing breasts. The sunlight was finally shining through the room as they decided what outfit to wear. As they looked through the clothes still in the suitcase, they looked into the closet to find that it wasn’t entirely empty. Inside, there was a very familiar magenta-and-blue striped shirt. They walked up to it and grabbed the fabric, inspecting its feel. It was the exact same one they wore five years ago when they released the monsters. They had forgotten it even existed, and the memory of it brought happy tears to Frisk’s eyes. They then looked to the side to find an outfit of similar apparel, but much bigger. Attached to it was a note.

_Howdy Frisk! I noticed you left your favorite shirt at home, so I thought to surprise you with a new one! I hope it fits you, I still find the clothing sizes of humans to be a bit confusing. You’re also a lot smaller than me, so it’s not like I could’ve used one of my sizes.  
\- Asriel_

“You like it?” Frisk heard a voice behind themselves. They turned around to find a sleepy Asgore at the doorway. For a moment they remembered they were still in a towel, but they supposed it wouldn’t matter too much if a little lack-of-boob and butt showed, even if it was to one of their father figures.

“Yes… A lot.” They replied.

“Asriel made that for you last year, hoping you would like it as a welcome home gift. Of course, he still had difficulty with stitching the two colors, so I had to step in occasionally.”

“It looks just like the original. Thank you, Asgore.”

“You’re welcome. Now, would you like to join me for some breakfast? After you have been properly clothed, of course.”

A small blush appeared on Frisk and they accepted the offer. Asgore left and Frisk put on the shirt as well as a matching pair of pants. They made their way downstairs, noticing the smell within the air. Pancakes, the exact same food Asgore always made whenever they came to visit. They were notably Asriel’s favorite breakfast food, mainly due to how many different kinds of pancakes there were, including blueberry, blackberry, chocolate chip, double chocolate, and regular. Asgore often made them because Asriel was also with Frisk on most mornings, but today it seemed he was a bit late to the draw.

“Howdy Frisk.” He said as they walked into the kitchen. “How would you like your pancakes?”

“Just regular pancakes would be fine.” They replied. “Want me to make some tea?”

“That would be wonderful.” The two of them did have one thing in common, which was their like of Golden Flower Tea, made specifically from flowers grown in their garden. It was sweet with a bit of a sour aftertaste, but was still delicious either way.

“So, do you have any plans today Asgore?” Frisk asked while making the tea.

“Yes, I was hoping to make a wonderful dinner to celebrate the beginning of our winter vacation. Remind me, do you enjoy escargot?”

“Snails… Well maybe. I tried some in France a few years back. They were alright, but they’re nothing like the hamburgers you made that same summer. Making them for Asriel?”

“And Toriel. She’s been doing a great job running her school.” Reminded Asgore.

Something then occurred to Frisk and thought now would be a good opportunity to ask. “Hey Asgore, how did you and Toriel get together? The first time, I mean.”

Asgore flipped the last pancake onto the plate and thought for a moment.

“It was before the first war that cause us to be forced underground. We met each other at college and began hanging out. Soon, my father, the previous King of Monsters, died in a duel that got far more serious than it meant to. When it was time for my coronation, I had to choose a new queen. It was then I revealed to her that I loved her, and wanted her to be my queen forever. That is how we got together.”

“Oh… so did you two go on any dates?”

“Seeing as my father died unexpectedly, we unfortunately didn’t have the time.”

“Were you two at least happy with each other?”

“Oh yes, we shared a happy life for a good while, before we lost Asriel and Chara.”

That gave Frisk a bit of confidence in their relationship, but it also was when Frisk realized that it was probably time to find a different subject to talk about. “So, what do you normally do most of the day?”

“I usually stay in the garden, tending to the flowers and the shrubs. When all that’s over, I usually either read or go explore the internet. Recently, Alphys has showed me this website called _Tumblr_.”

“I see… so it’s pretty uneventful, huh?”

Asgore sighed. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

Well, there went Frisk’s hopes to have something fun to do for the next eight hours, but they were a bit interested in how Asgore tended his garden since he seemed to do it a lot. After breakfast, they followed him out into the garden. They were greeted by a fresh aroma and a beautiful golden sight, bring back memories of when they were underground, when they found Asriel where they first fell.

A sudden idea occurred to Frisk. “Asgore, do you mind if I take some of these flowers?”

“Not at all, Frisk. Just do be careful as to where you step.”

They went and grabbed some of the golden flowers. They knew that no matter whether Asriel wanted to get straight to the dirty stuff or take it slow, he would know just how much he meant to Frisk with these. If not, well the flowers would still be a nice little gift.


	4. The Little Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I originally planned on getting to the good stuff this chapter, but after writing it, I found an opportune time for a chapter break to occur. Sorry, I'll get to some more of the good stuff next time. There is a small Star Wars spoiler in this chapter as well, but it's nothing too big.
> 
> Also, school starts up again tomorrow (I've been on a mid-winter break this weekend) so this won't be updated as frequently.
> 
> Credit to **Awesomeness Primal** for giving me a small idea for this chapter.
> 
> If you feel there is something I could've changed about my story, don't hesitate to suggest it.

When Asriel got home, he was greeted with a hug from Frisk, relieved that their waiting is finally over. There were so many thing on Frisk’s mind that they nearly couldn’t wait anymore. As the two headed upstairs, Asgore called to them saying that dinner would be ready in about an hour, which was plenty of time for them to talk.

“So how your day, Asriel?” Frisk asked as they walked into Asriel’s room. He looked very tired, supposedly cause the excitement from yesterday wore off. Even so, he managed to give an adorable smile towards Frisk as he responded.

“Pretty standard, everyone telling about their plans for the vacation. None of them were all too interesting, just mostly visiting family elsewhere. Now, the performance during the Assembly, golly was that a show. Mettaton and Papyrus did some ridiculous ‘modern rendition’ of this show called ‘The Nutcracker.’ Papyrus can really dance apparently. Napsta’s music was alright, but I don’t really like hip-hop.”

“How did Toriel react to you being la-”

“Shhh! She doesn’t know that, and it’s probably for the better!” Asriel was quick to silence Frisk. Frisk couldn’t help but laugh at their boyfriend’s fear for their mother. Toriel wasn’t the most strict of moms at first, but some things Asriel and Frisk just knew would piss her off if she were to ever witness them.

“Anyways, it’d be rude for me not to ask how your day was Frisk.” Asriel sighed.

“Oh just talking to Asgore, finishing up my own classes… Preparing gifts.” On that note, Frisk pulled out a beautifully made bouquet of golden buttercups, sunflowers, and daisies. Asriel gasped and fell backwards onto the bed. It wasn’t a gasp a surprise, it was more of one of horror, and it was then Frisk remembered.

“Oh shit sorry Azzy!” They cried out, tossing the flowers back into their inventory. They had completely forgotten about Asriel’s PTSD. Ever since he recovered from being Flowey, he would often begin to shake and sweat at the sight of golden flowers, or even the mere mention of them, as flashbacks of what he saw as Flowey came back to him. It was only recently he had taken therapy to help, but even then he hasn’t fully recovered. In fact, he was doing so well that Frisk completely forgot, and now they felt like shit for forgetting such a big part of his life.

“Holy crap Asriel I’m so sorry! I completely forgot about this I…”

“No it’s fine Frisk…” Asriel breathed out. “I just… wasn’t expecting you to give me these. I know your intentions were good, I just… haven’t quite recovered yet from everything.”

Asriel could see Frisk almost to begin crying, so he pulled them over and hugged them, giving them reassuring pats while trying to avoid looking at their hand, even though the bouquet wasn’t visibly there.

“I’m sorry Asriel… I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.”

“It’s ok Frisk, I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I shouldn’t be so afraid. Anyways… were they for some sort of occasion?”

Frisk, feeling a little bit better in their hug, looked a bit annoyed. “Don’t tell me you already forgot we started dating.”

“No I remember, I just thought there was something else besides that.”

“Well… there is something I wanted to discuss with you.” Frisk sat next to Asriel, getting into a more serious mode. Frisk drew in a deep breath and asked “Asriel, how fast do you want this relationship to go?”

“Uh… what do you mean exactly?” Asriel asked.

“Like, do you want to take things slow, or…” Frisk began to lean towards Asriel. Asriel began to go scarlet again, already knowing what Frisk was suggesting.

“Would you rather skip all the fluff and get to the part where we’re shirtless?” _Oh my god did I really just quote that?_ Frisk thought to themselves. They were watching various abridged series at Alphys’ request, but they didn’t expect to quote one right as they were offering sex to their new boyfriend.

“Uh… Frisk…” Asriel whispered, flustered to all hell at this point. Asriel drew in a breath and slowly pushed Frisk off of himself. “M-maybe we should try taking things slowly at first…” he managed to say.

Frisk was a little disappointed, but understanding overtook the feeling soon. “That’s fine Asriel, if that will make you happy.” They then gave Asriel a little peck on the cheek and began walking out of the room. “Well how about we go on a date tomorrow then? We could go see that new _Star Wars_ if you want.”

“S-sure Frisk.” Asriel replied, still blushing a bit. Before Frisk could leave however, Asriel called them one last time. “Hey Frisk…”

“Yes, Azzy?”

“I… I really do love the flowers. They remind me of the last time we saw each other in the Underground. Do you mind if I put them in a vase?”

“I was hoping they’d do so. And no, I don’t mind” Frisk smiled, walking out of the room, leaving an emotional Asriel behind with the flowers.

_I really do hope I made the right choice by confessing my feelings,_ Asriel thought to himself. He grabbed one of the several empty flower vases his mom had set in his room and went to fill it with water for the flowers. He looked at them one last time, sighing at the memory one last time. He was sitting by the flowers just below the entrance of Mount Ebott, waiting to be a flower again, when Frisk appeared. He couldn’t have been any happier then to see their face again, and he would’ve just exploded in happiness if he knew this would’ve been the result of it. Maybe they already had been taking it slow, but they just didn’t realize it? He put the flowers onto his nightstand and walked over to his desk, pulling out his sketchbook and some sewing supplies and began working on another project. Seeing Frisk happy with the new shirt he made for them, Asriel had an idea for a Christmas present.

The couple decided to sleep separately that night, preparing mentally for the date the next day. The date went pretty well overall. Frisk and Asriel managed to find good seats within the theater, jammed pack with _Star Wars_ fans of all ages. Nobody was expecting the eighth movie to ever come in existence, but considering the seventh was left with a cliffhanger, it made sense. The movie was full of action, entertaining plot, and answered a majority of the questions most fans had, especially Asriel. Ever since he was shown the original _A New Hope_ , he instantly fell in love with the series. It wasn’t his favorite per se, but damn was it high on his list.

After the date, the two made their walk home. Neither of them knew how to drive yet, but luckily the main plaza wasn’t far from their home. They didn’t quite yet want to reveal their love in front of everyone, so for all Toriel and Asgore knew, they were just hanging out and making the most of Frisk’s break from work. They stopped by the local _Wal-Mart_ and picked up some supplies for dinner, as well as some knitting and sewing supplies. Frisk didn’t realize just how into sewing Asriel must’ve gotten, but they supposed it was a good hobby.

The days afterwards were mainly the two of them playing video games, visiting their friends, and watching some of their favorite television shows. Papyrus and Undyne seemed especially interested in the _Pokemon_ series, as it showed monsters fighting alongside humans and what some would call epic battles, but it was usually just filled with speed lines and freeze frames. Frisk and Asriel were more interest in the games than the show, so they often fought each other or played side-by-side. Just the little things the two of them had to enjoy in order to keep their dating a secret.

But it wasn’t going to be a secret for much longer.


	5. First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go, the Christmas chapter! Time to finally have some fun in the snow, if you know what I mean.
> 
> This is also the first time I've written anything smutty, so forgive me if it seems awkward or incorrect.
> 
> Again, sorry for a slow update, school (especially French and Algebra) wasn't kind to me after the long break. On the bright side, this chapter should be just as long as or longer than the first one.
> 
> If you think there is something I should change or add, please feel free to tell me!

To those who didn’t either visit or live in Snowdin, Christmas seemed like a weird thing to monsters. Originally it was a holiday for humans who celebrated a certain religious following, but as years went on it turned into a holiday about giving presents to people, receiving presents, eating a bunch of sweets, and often playing in the snow. However, some thought of it as just a time to relax and enjoy being able to live.

On Christmas eve, Asgore began putting the Christmas Lights and tacky-ass decorations around the house. Alphys, as expected, was there to help, as well as Undyne. Mettaton and Papyrus were working on the tree, Toriel and Sans were off wrapping various gifts, and Asriel and Frisk were in the kitchen, making the Christmas Eve Dinner. Napstablook and Kid were also there, but they mostly watched TV unless someone needed an extra head.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, especially Sans and Toriel. No one could hear what they were saying behind the door of the master bedroom, but they could tell it was mainly bad puns due to the howling laughter they heard come from there. Frisk and Asriel were also glad to get some alone time together, occasionally hugging and nuzzling as they worked on the dinner. It was a traditional one of glazed ham, cheese-covered potatoes, and green bean casserole. There were also various pies, ranging from the snail and butterscotch-cinnamon pies of Toriel to the apple and pumpkin pies of more traditional desserts. Either way, the kitchen smelled absolutely delicious, leaving the two in a bit of a lovey-dovey trance. That is, until they hear a cry coming from Undyne.

“Ugh, it’s begun to snow again! I’m sorry Alphys, but I am not going to freeze again while trying to help put some stupid lights on.”

“But Undyne, I-I thought you got that s-sweater Asgore made. You wouldn’t be cold in it, r-right?” Alphys tried to convince.

“Nope, I’m not wearing that tacky sweater yet! I only wear it on special occasions, and just a bit of snow is not a special occasion.”

Sure enough, as Kid and Napstablook looked outside, it had begun to snow. Kid was shaking excitedly, and Napstablook gave a small smile. Asriel was also excited, as he would finally be able to have some fun with Frisk in the snow. However, they would have to wait until tomorrow before there’d be enough snow to do anything within it, which they were perfectly ok with. They finished up the last few preparations of dinner and called everyone in. Luckily, they managed to have enough space for 11 beings in their dining room, and there was plenty of food for everyone. It was a wonderful evening, but it was only the appetizer of what Christmas was to bring.

That night, Asriel had the same dream as before. He and Frisk were again rolling around in the snow, playing and laughing, until they were in the same suggestive position as before. They blushed, looking into each other’s eyes, moving close, lips inches apart, tongues prepared to brush next to each other, then-

Asriel awoke to something moving in a nearby room. Irritated that his dream was once again interrupted before getting to the good part, he sat up and looked at his phone. It was a little past midnight, meaning that the noise was most likely Asgore, dressed in his Santa outfit, putting gifts underneath the tree. He’s done this since he became King of the Underground, but at this point Asriel was well aware of what was going on. As he was about to fall back asleep however, he heard a familiar voice talking.

“...no Asgore, this is really special to us.” The voice whispered, barely loud enough for Asriel to hear. “...yes, I’m certain I want to give this to him personally. This is what was in that special suitcase, alright?” _Special suitcase… The one Frisk was holding!_ Asriel thought to himself, remembering the first day Frisk returned from their trip. Had Frisk planned something special for them before they even began dating? Or was it mere coincidence? That reminded Asriel he had completely forgotten to finish the gift he had for Frisk! He got out of his bed and made his way over to his desk. Looks like he was gonna have to finish this by hand if he wanted to avoid getting caught, as well as use his phone light. It was going to be a long night, but it was going to worth it… Hopefully.

Christmas morning rolled around. Frisk awoke to the excited noises of Kid, who had slept that night in a sleepover with Napstablook in the guest room. They opened their door and looked down from the loft. Clearly, Frisk wasn’t the only one he had awoken. Asgore and Toriel sleepily walked out from their bedroom, and Napstablook was also hovering next to Kid. The only one in the house that seemed to be sleeping was Asriel, so Frisk went into their room to wake them up. Strangely enough, the door was locked, which meant that they couldn’t wake up their boyfriend with their vice grip hug. Annoyed, Frisk knocked on the door.

“Morning Azzy. It’s time for presents!”

…

“Asriel?”

…

Either something bad had happen to Asriel, or the lazy kid was still asleep. Frisk decided to call up Sans and see if he could help. Once they hung up, Sans appeared behind the bathroom door. Frisk always admired Sans’ ability to teleport, but this was probably just a benefit to being another being aware of the multiple timelines.

“Don’t worry Frisk, he’s in there.” Sans reassured. “He’s just has lazier bones than me it seems. I can definitely detect his soul in there.”

“Please don’t harm him. I just want you to wake him.”

“Yeah sure.” Sans shrugged, and his eye began to glow. The next sound Frisk heard was the muffled sound of a body landing on a carpeted floor, followed quickly by a surprised bleat from the goat-teen and a groan from the same source.

“And that’s that. Good luck, kid.” Sans walked back into the bathroom and then disappeared. Frisk sighed, knocking on Asriel’s door again. “Hello? Earth to Azzy Dreemurr?”

Finally, the door unlocked, and Asriel appeared, wearing the sweater Asgore made for him, and had a very annoyed and tired face. Frisk couldn’t help but giggle at their boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek, and whispering sensually “Good morning Azzy.”

Asriel managed to pull off a grin at seeing his partner. “Good morning Frisky.” He replied. He then turned and looked behind him to see the project he was working on all of last night, as well as the knocked down chair caused by what he suspected was shen-sans-igans ( _Did I really just make that joke?_ ). He then remembered that it was Christmas, and quickly turned around back towards his project. “Hey, I’ll be downstairs in a moment! Something I need to do.”

Frisk gave a face of confusion, but respect their boyfriend’s wishes and walked downstairs. Kid and Napstablook were still working on their presents, and Toriel and Asgore were sitting on the couch with their own little gifts. They looked up from their gifts and noticed Frisk was alone. “My child, is Asriel not coming?” Toriel asked.

“He will be, he’s just doing something.” Frisk replied.

“Yo, tell him to hurry! I want to go out and play before the snow melts!” Kid says excitedly, opening his new Nintendo Tri-Screen, a special gift from Mettaton on his last trip to Japan. Frisk sat down and began grabbing all the gifts with their name on it. There was one from each of their closest friends, totaling in nine gifts so far. They noticed that there wasn’t one from Asriel, meaning that the thing Asriel was doing was probably preparing the gift.

About five minutes later, Asriel came rushing down the stairs, a very poorly wrapped gift in his hand. Frisk beamed at him finally making his appearance, and everyone else seemed glad to see him as well. He sat down next to Frisk, handing them their gift.

“Merry Christmas Frisk. I worked a majority of the night finishing it, so it might not be perfect. Put as much of my soul as I could into it without completely ruining it again.”

Frisk chuckled at the joke and accepted the gift. Before they could open it however, the doorbell rang, and Asriel went over and opened it. Behind the door was the Skelebros, clad in their typical winter attire, with Alphys, Mettaton, Undyne right behind.

“C’mon you dorks! This snow ain’t gonna move itself!” Undyne called towards everyone.

“I, the great Papyrus, challenge both the human and little Asgore to a snowball fight!” Papyrus challenged.

“Oh um…” Asriel looked back towards the tree, then to Frisk. They gave a look that said that they’d be happy to go and play. “Alright, guess the rest of the presents can wait. Let’s go!”

“Not before you get dress in something warm!” Toriel said sternly, for it was colder than even Asriel’s fur could handle. Asriel sighed, before rushing running upstairs to grab the rest of his winter gear. Frisk did the same, putting on their Christmas sweater, scarf, hat, and gloves as well. With them fully equipped to Toriel’s approval, they rushed outside. Two teams have already been formed it seemed: One side included Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton, the other had Undyne, Alphys, and Kid. Napstablook decided to just watch from the sidelines, as he had an even harder time with snow than Kid, and the goat-parents were too old and chose to watch their kids have fun.

Frisk chose Papyrus’ side, and Asriel went to Undyne’s. The snowball fight soon ensued. Sans was mainly using his magic to create snowballs while the other three threw them, while similarly Alphys used a little machine she created to do the same. Kid struggled a bit, but managed to find a way to throw fairly accurately with his mouth. The fight went on for a good while, and Undyne actually managed to keep things from getting too far… Until the very end, that is. The fight ended when Kid, Undyne, and Asriel managed to hit Sans all at once, which led to him throwing all the snowballs he had created in a hail of snow. Sans’ team then came charging towards them into a team tackle, resulting a snow flying everyone, people tumbling about, and everyone laughing.

Frisk had managed to tackle Asriel noticeably hard, as the two of them rolled farther than any of the others. Once they stopped rolling, Frisk ended up sitting on top of Asriel, and it took a moment for the two of them to stop laughing and realized the position they were in. They looked into each other’s eyes, both sparkling in the white snow, a clear blush now showing on both of them. They looked over to see everyone staring at them. Alphys and Mettaton seemed especially excited for some reason.

“Heh… This like any of the dreams you’ve had Asriel?” Frisk asked.

“Uh… Golly yeah almost… Except…” Asriel stammered out.

“Except what?”

 _Oh my god just do it already!_ Asriel thought to himself in a manner similar to Mettaton. “Except this didn’t happen.”

Asriel grabbed Frisk by the cheeks and pushed their faces together into their first ever actual kiss. It was a messy, desperate kiss, but it was the best one they shared ever. They heard Alphys, Mettaton, and Papyrus all squeal, Sans chuckled, and everyone else gave a gasp of surprise. It was clear not a lot of their friends expected this. The two lovers kissed for a while, their tongues brushing up against each other as their lips were locked in place. Neither of them wanted to stop, but it was Frisk who ended it first.

“Wow… When did my boyfriend become so bold?” Frisk whispered.

“I… uh, heh. I don’t know, but it feels great.” Asriel chuckled.

“Well, talk about a show kid.” Sans finally said after an awkward silence. “Knew there was something special with you two.”

“Oh my god darlings! It’s about time you two got together, it’s been ages!” Mettaton cheered.

“I ship it!” Alphys whispered.

“Alright! Talk about some action!” Undyne yelled.

Kid and Napstablook began laughing, and the Dreemurr parents gave a little “aw…”

Asriel and Frisk looked back at their friends and family, seeing all their happy faces, and then back at each other. “I guess they liked that idea.” Frisk said, voicing everyone’s thoughts on the two of them.

“So I guess this is official?” Asriel asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh Azzy, it’s always been official.” They replied, smothering Asriel in another passionate kiss. Even if he didn’t see his presents, this definitely was Asriel’s best Christmas ever, but boy was it far from over. Asriel felt it was about time to go to the next step, past the slow and steady mark.

The two got up and made their way back inside. Everyone else decided to stay outside for a bit so they could “let these two get Frisky” as Sans put it.

“Are you sure you want to do this Asriel?” Frisk asked, remembering his earlier choice.

“You know what?” Asriel started, locking his door as they walked in. “Fuck it.”

“Aw, my little Azzy is growing up.” Frisk teased, causing Asriel to blush pure scarlet again.

“Oh shut up.” Asriel said as he got into the bed with Frisk. “How do you wanna start?”

“Let’s get back to some of this.” Frisk pulled their boyfriend into another loving kiss, Asriel leaning onto them in the process. They made out for a bit, tongues touching with no resistance from either of them, exploring each other’s bodies with their hands. Asriel began cupping and massaging Frisk’s boobs. They were small, but noticeable, and didn’t require a bra on most days. Frisk, meanwhile, began exploring Asriel’s furry back and chest. They noticed underneath the plush, white fur were deceivingly firm muscles that weren’t normally shown through Asriel’s otherwise svelte figure.

Frisk let out a small moan as their sensitive breasts were fondled. It encouraged Asriel to go a bit further, and he began removing their shirt. The two broke apart for a second so that Frisk could do the same to him, but then went back to their making-out when they were both shirtless. Frisk’s nipples perked up feeling the cold air on them, and Asriel began pinching them and playing with them. Another moan and a shudder ran through Frisk, arousing Asriel even further. He began making his way down their neck, leaving small little kisses on the skin.

It wasn’t long before the two of them were both aroused, but there was something Asriel didn’t quite expect to happen. He noticed something hard poking against his just-as-hard dick, and he broke off from the kiss and looked towards his crotch. Right next to it, there was a neighboring tent coming from Frisk’s pants. Asriel then came a realization as to why Frisk always preferred gender neutrality.

“Uh, Frisk?” Asriel whispered, a little shocked. “You… You have a…”

Frisk’s eyes widened in realization and looked down. They had thought that through some secretive means, Asriel has already figured this out, but they guessed wrong.

“Yeah, I do have a penis.” They finished for him. “I’m sorry, I forgot to tell you.”

“No it’s fine, I just…” Asriel was worried that he made a mistake bring it up, but he supposed there was no going back. “I just didn’t expect this. Guess there’s still more to you that I don’t quite know?”

Frisk pushed Asriel off of them and sat up. They gave a sigh before continuing.

“I suppose you want to know why I have a penis and boobs, huh?”

Asriel nervously nodded.

“Have I ever told you the reason why I went to Mount Ebott?”

“No, I don’t recall you ever doing so.”

“Well this is the reason,” They pointed towards their crotch. “But I suppose you deserve more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't go further into detail this time around, I wanted to add some character backstory and I felt this was a good place to stop!
> 
> Also I'd like to give credit to **Redawilo** for their stories and giving me the Futa Headcanon for Frisk.
> 
> I promise we get to the entire action next chapter.


	6. Happiness Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip some headcanon character backstory and get straight to the fluff and smut, skip about 9 paragraphs. Either way, this is my first time writing anything smutty is so much detail, so I'm sorry if things seem rushed or wrong.
> 
> Also this took a while cause ironically, for a guy who talks so openly about porn and such, he sure is hesitant towards writing it.
> 
> If there's something you think I should change about my story, please feel free to tell me!

“Believe it or not, I used to have a family before you guys. I wasn’t one of those babies left at the doorstep of the orphanage on a rainy night as many of you probably presume I was. I was put into an orphanage however, but we’ll get to that later.

“Despite what a majority of my appearance and actions would suggest, I was actually born a boy. So it’s not my dick that’s semi-unnatural, but my boobs. When I was younger, my parents were what I presumed normal parents were. They paid just enough attention to me to be satisfied, but not enough for me to be happy and to really know them. Usually it was just we talked briefly during meals and after school, then they went off to do their own thing. Often it had something to do with their religion, but I forget which religion it was.

“I wasn’t too happy with this lifestyle, but I suppose it could’ve been worse. However, when I just began puberty at the somewhat early age of ten, I began thinking about reality. I came to the conclusion that maybe I’m not as happy as I think I am. Maybe I’m not happy being a boy. I don’t want to be tough, I don’t want to love sports, I don’t want to be expected not to cry during a sad moment. I don’t want to be restricted by these stereotypes people often assume.

“It was then I decided I wanted to be a girl, but I knew that in my parent’s religion that it was forbidden to do so. Without the support of my parents or the shallow friend pool I had, I had resorted to the school staff. A majority of them were nice to me, including the counselor thankfully. I talked with him about what I was feeling and told him about how my parents would disown me if they found out. He was hesitant to help, but he decided his job first and foremost was to make sure all his students were happy and safe. I loved this guy.

“So he set up an arrangement with the school nurse so they could help me get the right hormones to begin my transformation. However, as you could probably expect, we all three got caught within the first few months. The school didn’t take it very well, saying that there were legal issues about giving kids uncertified drugs, and both of them got fired much to a majority of the school’s disappointment. My parents were absolutely infuriated that I ‘chose another body than the one our god gave them’ according to them. As I expected, they disowned me and put me into the local orphanage.

“I was so depressed at the fact that my parents straight-up rejected me. I couldn’t believe I could’ve been left just like that, like I was nothing. I was crushed, but it gave me a revelation: I was never happy to begin with. My parents never gave two shits about me, so of course I was eventually left behind. It all made sense in my now 11-year old head, and I wanted to not live this horrible life anymore.

“One night, I managed to sneak out of the Orphanage. I had heard the stories about Mount Ebott while I was there for a the few weeks I was, and I decided it was the best place for me to commit suicide. So I walked up, said my last words, and made my plummet towards the ground… Or so I thought. I fell unconscious for a bit, but when I came to, I thought I was already dead. That is… until I met Flowey.

Asriel gave a bit of a flinch at the name, but chose not to interrupt the story.

“It was when… He… tried to kill me I realized ‘I’m not dead! And I don’t want to be!’ and when Toriel came in and saved me, I was so happy. For once, I found someone who truly cared for me. I then thought that I should return home, but my adventure in the Underground made me realize that this is my home now. This is the life I want. Family… Friends…”

Frisk got closer to Asriel, hoping the re-engage what they had stopped.

“You…” They whispered, initiating another kiss with a teary-eyed Asriel. Asriel understood everything, and it just made him love their significant other even more. They’ve been through so much, and it was technically through him that they discovered that they want to be alive. They were so strong, and their determination wasn’t some facade. Without much delay, the two of them were back on top of each other, making out, massaging each other, until Asriel decided where to go from here.

“Frisk… I want to do something.” He whispered, sliding down from Frisk’s face. He positioned his face near their crotch, barely avoiding the covered boner. He tugged their pants a bit and looked at Frisk for permission. They gave a nod, and he removed both the pants and their adorable magenta panties. Free from it’s prison, Frisk’s erection sprung up, twitching in anticipation.

“I’ve never done this before… but I figured you probably deserve this more than me.” He carefully grabbed their erect member and began stroking it, getting a quick gasp and a shuddering moan from its owner. Asriel then lowered his muzzle onto its head and gave it a quick lick. The taste was salty, presumably from the small amount of pre already coming out, as well as the sweat from when it was trapped underneath. However, the taste wasn’t disgusting, and another moan made him continue his endeavor. He took the head of the dick into his mouth, bobbing slowly and listening to the sounds coming from Frisk.

“Asriel…” They barely managed to moan out. “This is… really good…”

“I’m glad.” He replied before delving back into the job. It wasn’t hard to take in Frisk’s member, as it was only an average five inches… Average for a human anyways. Asriel’s been told by Alphys that the average for Goat-Monsters is roughly six to seven inches, and he’s not sure how much his muzzle would be able to take. Then again, he didn’t necessarily expect to be falling in love with a penis-owner, so he barely expected to take in one, let alone five.

It wasn’t long before Asriel could feel the pulses, signalling that they were close. Asriel wasn’t quite sure how much cum Frisk would release, so he decided to finish them off with their hand. They let out a sharp gasp, and several spurts arched into the air and landed onto Frisk’s stomach, the rest pouring onto Asriel’s hand. Asriel waited until their breath normalized before releasing the member, grabbing some nearby tissues to wipe off his hand.

“Asriel… that was…” Frisk panted out. “That was so much different than my own hand…”

“Glad you liked it.” He replied. “So… What do you want to do next?”

“Well… I suppose it’s only fair that my partner get a similar treatment.”

Frisk got up, using the tissues to wipe the semen off of them. They then guided Asriel to lay down. Asriel expected to get a blowjob as well, but when Frisk suddenly straddled him into another make out session, he realized what they had in mind for him. Realizing this, he quickly pushed Frisk off before they got too deep and forgot. They let out a little whine before Asriel told them what’s up.

“Hold on a second. Don’t want to go in dry.”

He got up and snuck his way into the bathroom. Seems like everyone was still outside, so thankfully no one was around to catch him shirtless. He grabbed a condom and some lube he got from school, and made his way back to his room. Locking the door again, he crawled back onto the bed, and Frisk once again got on top of him, their still semi-hard member between them.

Frisk worked off Asriel’s pants and boxers, revealing his pink-and-white goat-dick, with a decent six inches. After seeing its size, Frisk was glad that Asriel stopped them when he did. They continued to make out while Asriel worked the condom on. It felt a bit unnatural, but luckily it was the right size. The lube also was uncomfortably cold, even through the condom, but Asgore always told him to be safe if and when he did this. _To be honest, dad’s probably the last person I want to be thinking about right now,_ he thought to himself.

Asriel broke off the kiss again, catching his breath before asking Frisk if they were ready. They nodded, lifting their body to align Asriel’s penis and their asshole. Frisk knew this was gonna hurt, but it seemed the lube helped keep it from hurting as much. They lowered themselves slowly, but then accidentally collapsed straight onto Asriel’s crotch, eliciting a sharp gasp from the sudden feeling of being filled. Somehow, they managed to get all six inches within them, but holy hell did it hurt.

“Frisk! You ok?” Asriel asked frantically, not wanting to injure their partner anymore.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m fine… Just slipped a bit…” Frisk exhaled out. They stayed in that position for a bit, before Frisk told him that they were ready.

“If anything starts to feel wrong, don’t hesitate to stop.” Asriel assured.

“Heh, you care about me.”

“Of course I do!” Frisk couldn’t help but giggle at Asriel’s exasperation, then they begin moving their body up and down, riding Asriel’s dick. Asriel also bucked his hips a bit to help, but couldn’t do much in his position. It was clear who was in control at the moment.

The feeling of being inside someone was heaven to Asriel. It was so much different than even his soft, furry hands and plump pads. It was much tighter than he could’ve achieved, and a lot faster. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last if this kept up. Thankfully, it seemed that Frisk was in more pleasure than pain, shifting up and down without much hesitance. Their panting was soothing, and it synced well with Asriel’s.

They couldn’t tell how long they were like that, but soon their breathing increased as they both reached climax.

“Asriel…!”

“Frisk…!”

They each gave one more thrust, and both of them rode out their orgasms, Asriel’s vision going hazy as his was the best he had ever experienced. The condom filled up, absorbing a large amount of his seed, while Frisk’s was spread all over Asriel’s chest, slightly matting his fur. As their pleasure fell, so did Frisk as they landed on top of Asriel, with his dick coming out of them with a cartoony pop.

They were both panting, exhausted from the experience. They looked at each other one last time, and gave another long kiss. It was a wonderful experience for both of them.

“Golly… That was something else.”

“Heh, yeah. Way better than I expected. Then again, I didn’t really expect I’d be doing this at all.”

“Always the one to make things dark, huh?”

Frisk giggled at the observation. “You know me… At least now you do.”

“Yeah…” Frisk moved off Asriel, revealing his extremely soiled chest. “Lucky for you, you can just wipe off cum with a tissue. I’m going to have to wash this out.”

“Sounds like you need a bath. Care if I join you?”

“I would be delighted.”

The two unlocked the door and looked around. Their parents were back inside, watching _A Christmas Story_ on television. The two snuck into the bathroom, once again closing the door behind them. Seems closed doors are gonna be a common thing in their life now. Asriel turned on the tub, setting it to a comfortably warm temperature. Since he was the bigger of the two, he made his way into the tub first, followed soon after by Frisk. The two of them laid down comfortably and began talking a bit.

“Thank you for that Asriel. I’m so happy that I did that with you.” Frisk said.

“Me too Frisk. I… Hope we’re not rushing things.” Asriel replied timidly.

“I don’t know. Do you feel like we’re rushing things?”

“Kind of. I mean, we’ve only been dating for about a week, then suddenly we have sex not 10 minutes after revealing to everyone we’re a couple.”

“I suppose you’re right. But so far, I have no regrets. I wanted to be with you for a long time Asriel, and I’m glad we were able to have a solid relationship so far. I love you Asriel.”

“Love you too Frisk.” The two cuddled up slightly, fatigue slowly calling them to fall asleep within the tub. The two stayed there for a good while, not noticing another couple checking in on them, smiling proudly as their two children have finally found more happiness between them than anyone expected. It was great, but the question of if they could keep this relationship forever still remained. For now however, the two stayed together, sleeping peacefully in the tub, happy to be with one another.


	7. First Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of my original chapter 7. This time around, I make the continuity make more sense, there are more scenes, things actually get a little more tense, and there isn't too much awkward smut.
> 
> If you think I should change anything, please let me know!

When the couple woke up from their nap, they noticed the water dropped to a horribly cold temperature, symbolizing that they’ve been asleep for a good while. They got out, dried off, and gave one more quick kiss before splitting off to their respective rooms for a bit of alone time. Asriel noticed his bed was still a bit messy from the earlier activity, so he quickly worked to fix it. He also made sure to dispose of his trash bag full of soiled tissues, and used an air freshener from the bathroom to remove the stench of sex from the place.

The two fell asleep rather quickly that night, this time sleeping in Asriel’s bed. Asriel’s dreams had nothing but Frisk within them. They weren’t too perverse, but he would be lying if he said he at least didn’t think of a few things he would like to do with them. Frisk, on the other hand, couldn’t help themselves but think of just how sexy Asriel truly was. Nicely toned muscles hidden underneath his furry exterior, the length and girth of his goat dick making a notable appearance. It was a pleasant night.

The couple woke up around the same time, finding themselves both still extremely aroused from their dreams. They figured since that they finally had their first times, things such as morning wood would be a thing of the past. As it turns out, that was far from it, but they didn’t complain. Instead, they chose the best way to solve a problem was to take care of it together, and they chose to get their morning showers out of the way along with.

Once they were naked and both in the warm shower, they instantly fell into another kissing embrace. Asriel was the first to begin stroking both of their members together, eliciting moans from the both of them between kisses. Frisk soon joined their hand with Asriel, helping him with getting them off, and enjoying the feeling of his wet, yet still soft, fur against such sensitive skin.

Frisk soon stopped their movement and kissing so they could kneel down, their face eye level with Asriel’s dick. They removed his hand and grasped the dick themselves, continuing to give it light strokes. Asriel continued letting off moans, idly playing with his rather sensitive ear tips. Seeing their partner in such bliss, Frisk began to suck Asriel off similar to how he did to them the night prior. The warm water made the skin taste more like warm water than salt, but it was a taste they were ok with.

As Frisk did this, they began idly jerking themselves off as well, hoping to make both of them achieve orgasm as the same time. However, with the bonus of feeling a mouth on his member as well the warm water rushing down his back, Asriel found himself to be closer than he was last night. Instinctively, he grabbed Frisk’s head and began bucking into their mouth. Frisk was caught by surprise, but was able to prepare themselves in time for the throat-fucking, gasping one last breath before Asriel hit his climax. Frisk could feel his member pulsating, as hot liquid oozed down onto their tongue and down their throat. The taste was salty as well, and seemed to burn a bit on their tongue, however it was not as disgusting as they were led to believe from the internet. However, it was quite a lot, and Frisk had to desperately yank Asriel out of them before they choked on his semen.

“Oh shit! Sorry Frisk.” Asriel gasped, coming down to his senses. After coughing a few times, Frisk looked back up at Asriel, giving them a sticky smile, before coughing up a bit of the goat’s seed. Afterwards, there was a knock on the door.

“Asriel?” It was Toriel. Asriel and Frisk froze and blushed in embarrassment, hoping that their moans weren’t that loud.

“Yes, mom?” Asriel replied.

“Are you almost done? Sans wants you to come over to his place and help him with something.”

Confused and slightly skeptical, Asriel turned off the water and got out of the shower with Frisk. Making sure his mother had left them, they walked back to their rooms in towels.

“Don’t worry, I’ll repay you later Frisk.” Asriel promised.

“You better.” Frisk teased back, closing their door behind them.

...

Asriel made his way over to the skele-bros’ house, still questioning what Sans would want from him. The two were not on the best of terms, probably because Sans had a constant fear that Asriel would turn back into Flowey or, even worse, his God of Hyperdeath form. Alphys had guaranteed that this would not happen, and that any nightmares Sans might have of it were only nightmares, not reality. There was also the fact that Sans would often hit on his mom in front of both him and his father. Asgore didn’t seem to mind all that much, but Asriel found it very uncomfortable and weird.

He walked up to the front door and gave it a knock. A few brief moments later, the door unlocked with Papyrus in the doorway. He gave the young goat-monster a pleasant smile, mainly because that's all Papyrus seemed to be able to give.

“Tiny Asgore! Hello!”

“It’s Asri-”

“How may I help you?” Papyrus interrupted, as he often did whenever Asriel or Toriel tried to correct him.

“I was told that Sans needed my help with something?”

“Well if he needs your help with something, then that must mean that I, the Great Papyrus, can also be of assistance!”

“No need, bro.” Sans said behind the taller skeleton. “But if you’re really intent on helping, I suppose you could **bone up** on our errands for the day.”

The little pun brought a silent groan to Asriel, and he supposed Papyrus had a similar reaction, but he seemed to take the hint and grabbed a list by the door.

“I will dutifully do these errands if it helps you. Especially since clearly you aren’t going to do them yourself.” Papyrus offered.

“Thanks, bro. Now as for you,” Sans pointed towards Asriel. “Come in, let’s **ketchup** over some drinks, eh?”

As Papyrus left, Asriel entered the house. It was similar to his, except it seemed a lot more dirty with various skeleton related things placed around. Asriel was extremely apprehensive, worried that the skeleton may not be too happy with him dating Frisk. After all, he was the first monster to know them after his mother, not to mention they worked together on Frisk’s ambassador trips. It was blatantly obvious how much Sans cared for Frisk, and vice versa.

The skele-monster offered a chair to Asriel, and he sat right across from him. Using his magic, Sans summoned a bottle of ketchup, as well as a mug that seemed already full of tea. He placed the two down to their respective drinkers. Asriel tested the tea, finding it to be extremely bitter, though not unfamiliar. He suspected it to be Kuding, but decided against asking.

“So what do you need help with Sans?” Asriel spoke carefully.

“Oh nothin’, just wanted a little talk.” Sans responded, chugging on his ketchup. “I gotta say though, quite the bone tingling performance y’all showed yesterday.”

Asriel blushes at the mention of the event, still remembering it freshly within his mind.

“You know…” Sans continued. “I always had the suspicion that the two of you would be together, mainly cause you were in most timelines.”

Sans’ white pupils disappeared suddenly.

“And in some you killed them moments after.”

Asriel suddenly felt magic surrounding him. When he looked down, his white soul had made an appearance. The soul in question was instead blue, and a blue aura had surrounded him as well. When he looked back at Sans, two Gaster Blasters were behind him, with his eye glowing blue. He was lifted up, not hard like he was about to kill him, but hard enough to know that Sans was not in a playing mood.

“Listen, I don’t know what has happened so far, and as you may have already guessed, I don’t trust you all that much. But what I do know is that even if you may not be able to go hyperdeath, that doesn’t mean you can’t destroy the kid in any other ways.”

Sans then stalked over to Asriel, his glare unmoving, and Asriel felt his heart skip several beats as the magic continued to keep him in place.

“One wrong move… One little slip up… One point of damage to either their heart or their soul… And you’re going to have a fucking. Bad. Time.”

Asriel was in a lot of panic at the sudden seriousness of Sans. This was not what he was expecting from the generally lazy skeleton, but it made sense that they cared about Frisk just as much as them. He just didn’t expect him to care enough to the point of killing their boyfriend. As he was set back down and the Gaster Blasters disappeared, he could still feel his heart running and his face was covered with sweat. He attempted to breathe slowly and deeply, trying to calm down, but he knew exactly what Sans was capable of, and he realized just how much care he would have to take in his life from now on.

Sans went back to his seat and drank the last of his ketchup. Tossing the empty bottle into the trash, he turned back to Asriel. “Welp, that’s all I needed you for goat-boy. Better head back to your **frisky** partner, I’m pretty sure you two still have presents to open.” And without needing anymore invitation, Asriel was out in a flash.

...

When Asriel returned, he managed to find Frisk in their room on their computer. They looked over and smiled at him, but then gave a face of worry when they saw Asriel’s expression.

“You ok Azzy? You look even whiter than usual.”

“Huh? Oh… Sans just played a little prank on me and scared me was all. Heh heh…” Asriel nervously replied, not wanting to make Frisk worry about the events that unfolded earlier.

“Aw you poor thing.” Frisk said, walking up to Asriel and kissing him on the cheek. His face changed to a flustered smile, snapping him out of his trance, and he heard the sound of a phone camera clicking. Focusing in front of him, he sees Frisk’s phone with it’s front camera focused on them. He supposed Frisk wanted to take a picture of the two of them, but a normal selfie wasn’t going to cut it for them. They then made their way back to their computer, plugging in their phone.

“Golly… What was that for?”

“Oh, just a little addition to my gift to you.” Frisk answered. “Remember? We completely forgot about our gifts to each other yesterday.”

 _So that’s what Sans meant_ , Asriel thought. “So where are they?”

“I believe Toriel had put them in the closet just outside this room.”

While Frisk finished up whatever they were doing, Asriel went and checked said closet. Sure enough, inside the closet were two gifts, one poorly wrapped and the other nicely done, both with tacky wrapping paper on them.

Asriel returned to the room with both presents in hand. Frisk seemed to be finished with what they were doing, so the two of them sat down on Asriel’s bed. They were each given their respective presents, and decided to open theirs in turn.

“Humans first, I suppose.” Asriel offered.

“My, how gentle-goatly of you.” Frisk teased, causing Asriel to blush.

Frisk began to tear at the paper. The first thing they noticed was a little plastic heart, not unlike their SOUL. Removing the rest of the paper, the gift was revealed to be a beautiful blue dress. Near the waste was a magenta frill, held in place by a red heart pin, and around the bust were magenta straps that wrapped around the wearer’s upper arms. The dress was so simplistic, but even then Frisk could tell just how hard Asriel had worked on it. It was their favorite colors, and the little heart resembling their soul was a wonderful touch.

“Oh my god Azzy, this dress is beautiful! You definitely know how to make some great clothing.” Frisk exclaimed.

“I hope it’s the right size. I wanted to keep it a secret, so I had to guess a majority of your measurements.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. Now it’s time to open yours!”

Asriel began to rip off the more nicely wrapped paper. He noticed it was a weird shape, and tearing off the paper revealed it was this way because it was a binder. On the cover were foam letters, reading “Friskriel,” with a picture of Asriel and Frisk in the center surrounded by various foam hearts.

“Golly… Um… What is this?”

“Look inside the binder you dork!”

Asriel did just that, flipping to the first page. In it was a colorfully decorated piece of paper within a plastic sleeve. Typed on the paper, there was a letter from Frisk.

_Azzy,_

_Merry Christmas! I’m sorry you’ve had to live without me for a majority of your life here above ground, so I decided to make it up to you by creating this! I started this all the way back in 2016 after saving you, so don’t be surprised if it has some childish stuff around the pictures. It’s a scrapbook of all our pictures we took together, including ones that Toriel took of us during various events! I was going to save this for when I finally asked you out, but seems you jumped the gun before I did. Either way, I’m glad to be finally giving this to you, and I hope you and I can continue to fill it with many more memories to come! Also sorry for the surprised kiss, I wanted to commemorate the day I finally give this to you._

_\- Frisk soon-to-be Dreemurr_

Asriel read over the letter several times, tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Frisk had this thing since 2016 and had been working on it since. It was a wonderful prelude to what he knew was going to be a wonderful trip down memory lane. The piece de resistance however, was the signature. _**Frisk soon-to-be Dreemurr**_. It filled Asriel with joy knowing Frisk was so confident that the two of them would be together, it made him confident as well. After being snapped back to reality by Frisk, Asriel began flipping through the pages.

“Here’s the selfie Alphys took of us when we first rescued you. You were so confused as to what was happening, it was kind of cute. Then here’s the sleepover we had about a week later with them.”

“I think we watched Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie 2 that night. Alphys flipped her shit when she heard Undyne actually liked it, remember that?”

“Yeah, then the two began making out before they realized we were there. Oh hey! Here was the picture we took before Sans and I left to Washington D.C. to begin ambassador stuff.”

“I remember you freaking out about your first time on a plane. I honestly felt jealous of you and confused as to why you were so scared.”

“Well I promise you that after all these years, I’ve gotten used to it.”

“Sure… Hey Frisk, why are there still empty sleeves?”

“To update the scrapbook as we live together… Like this.”

Frisk got up and walked over to their desk, picking up a piece of lavender paper. They then returned to their spot next to Asriel, showing him what they were working on. It was the selfie they took earlier, surrounded by various ribbons and stars. A heart hovered above the picture, one-half white and one-half red, and words above that that read “Finally a Couple.” Tears finally spilled out of Asriel, and it took all his strength not to just jump his partner into another emotional kiss.

“Frisk… Thank you… For everything you’ve done. I love you.” Asriel managed to say.

“I love you too Azzy.” Frisk replied, placing the scrapbook on the desk before joining their partner in the passionate kiss Asriel held himself back from doing so. “Now I believe you owe me something.”

Asriel snickered at their partner’s implications. In the back of Asriel’s mind, he felt confident that he was making the right choice. He was confident that Sans’ threats didn’t need to be put into action. He knew that he loved Frisk, and they loved him back. It was a good close to the 2021 year.

> [View post on imgur.com](//imgur.com/C5bLPLo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this more than the last one. I know I did. Also, I hope you all also enjoyed the picture I drew at the end, muzzles are really difficult I've found.


	8. New Year's Tense!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter includes **underage drinking** and **angst between Asriel and Frisk**. If you would prefer not to read either of these, please avoid this chapter.
> 
> In other news, I actually finished this chapter earlier than I had planned, so here yall go! Also I don't 100% know how to write drunk people so forgive me.

The letters for Mettaton’s New Year’s party were all sent and received a few days after Christmas. The cards were covered in sparkle glue, the letters printed in probably the most obnoxious font next to the Papyrus Font, and its colors all shades of purple, blue, pink, and yellow. They were sent to almost everyone Frisk has encountered in the Underground, including Sorry and Muffet. They were a bit messy though, especially to the Dreemurrs, having received four including Frisk’s.

New Year’s Eve rolled around, and soon so did the time for the party. Mettaton said that you didn’t have to wear formal attire, but Frisk felt like wearing the dress Asriel made them. In return, Asriel put on a nice black suit with a green tie that Asgore bought him. They both looked great to each other. The dress fitted Frisk’s figure nicely, and the suit brought out Asriel’s handsome mostly-white face. After taking a somewhat embarrassing picture of the entire family, the Dreemurrs made their way to the party.

The party was hosted at Mettaton’s Mansion, otherwise known as the Mettamansion. He bought it several months after he became a popular media star on the surface. He lived there with Napstablook and Mad Dummy, as well as several other monsters hired by Mettaton to help maintain the big building. The place was often empty, due to the amount of shows Mettaton always put on or the amount of guest appearances he made on talk shows, sitcoms, or other live action shows or movies. However, the Royal Dogs were hired as security, so the place was kept well protected surprisingly.

This was going to be the first time Frisk would ever actually visit the Mettamansion, as they often didn’t have time to do so between trips. As they drove there, Asriel excitedly told them about how big and fancy it was. There was a giant main hall, a ballroom where the party was going to be hosted, several bedrooms, a stage room for private showings, and a variety of other places of interest. Frisk didn’t quite share Asriel’s level of excitement, but they were definitely excited to hang out with all their friends awaiting the new year.

The Dreemurrs arrived at 7:45 PM. The party wasn’t to officially start until 8:00, but they always enjoyed being early to these big events. Mettaton was out in the front, greeting the early arrivers. Kid and his parents were already there, as well as Alphys and Undyne. As the family got out of their car, Mettaton began running towards them.

“Ah, the Dreemurrs!” He exclaimed. “I’m so glad you all made it! It wouldn’t be much of a party without our new couple, would it?”

Frisk and Asriel both blushed scarlet, causing the other three to chuckle at their embarrassment.

“Dears, there's no need for such modesty. You should embrace the fact you two are together! Besides, where's the fun if you all keep things hidden from everyone?”

“Because some things are meant to be hidden…” Frisk murmured quietly, only being heard by Asriel, who gave a knowing nod.

“Enough delay, it’s horribly cold out here even for you three, and poor Frisk must be shiver- Oh my god! Frisk, where did you get such a beautiful dress?”

A ping of pride occurred in Asriel’s chest, glad that other people enjoyed the dress he made for Frisk as well. Frisk gave a little head shake towards Asriel, signaling to Mettaton as to who the dress’ creator was.

“Asriel, you have some talent here! You must help Alphys make me something at some point. But enough talk, come in! Come in!”

...

At 8:00, all the guests had arrived to the mansion. A majority of them were monsters, including Snowdrake’s family, the Royal Dogs, 01 and 02, and even Muffet appeared with several of her spiders. She had brought some of her pastries with her, which several people accepted but others passed. There were also some humans Mettaton had met during his shows. There was no one Frisk recognized, but Asriel saw some of his friends from school. He was especially glad to see John and Dave, the two friends he hung out with the most since Frisk was away. They themselves were dating, but somehow always managed to involve Asriel as to not make him feel like a third wheel. It was going to be nice to tell them about his new date.

At around 8:10, Mettaton made an announcement to the entire party.

“Hello? Can everyone hear the wonderful voice of Mettaton? Excellent! I welcome all of you to my Mettaton New Year’s Party of 2021! As you know, this is a big point of excitement for Monster-kind, as it signifies we’ve been around for another year’s end! Six years! Six years we have been released from our prison thanks to our hero, Frisk Dreemurr!”

A roar of applause came from the ballroom as a spotlight suddenly hovered over Frisk. They couldn't help but blush furiously, especially at being called “Dreemurr.” When the applause died down, Mettaton continued.

“Now don’t think that just because I made that special mention doesn’t mean this party is only for monsters to enjoy! Oh no, far from it! I would also like a round of applause for our human guests as well, not only for them being such big fans of moi, but also because of them accepting monsters into their society!”

Another applauding roar rose up, which made Frisk happy. Knowing that all their hard work wasn’t entirely for naught, it filled them with a different kind of joy than they had been experiencing the last few weeks. It wasn’t one caused by a single person, but instead one caused by an entire race. It definitely made them more determined to make this kind of change everywhere.

“Isn’t this nice? Two very, VERY different races willing to live with one another and to come together to a wonderful party! Oh, if I weren’t on stage I’d just cry tears of joy! That, and I’m also wearing make-up and that would just end poorly. Besides that, I hope you all have a very enjoyable night! At each hour, I will announce some mini event we have planned to do, and I hope you all consider joining each one! If you’re some older folk looking to relax, our good friend Grillby has decided to tend the bar in the kitchen. If you’re hungry, we’ve also supplied a variety of foods in there, as well as some non-alcoholic drinks. At 11:30, we will all gather back here and watch the New Year’s Ball drop once more! Now, everyone enjoy themselves!”

One final applause occurred, then everyone split off. Several people walked by Frisk and Asriel, hoping to get a chance to talk to their hero, or their ambassador, or their friend, or whatever people called Frisk. Asriel quietly wished that they could just get some alone time with each other, but considering all that’s happened, it wouldn’t be fair if he just had Frisk all to himself.

After being nearly submerged in a pool of people wanting to talk to Frisk for a few minutes, Asriel decided that Frisk wasn’t going with him anywhere anytime soon. He alerted Frisk where he’d be going, then left with a goodbye kiss to each other. He promised he’d hang out with them later, but for now Asriel wanted to enjoy himself.

Asriel first made it a key point to talk to John and Dave. He hasn’t seen them all break, and considering they were his best friends, it would be rude not to at least say hi. When they first met Asriel at school in the 5th grade, Asriel was surprised by their reaction of calling him “cute” and “adorable” instead of the stares prejudice hatred and disgust he expected. Granted, it wasn’t like he never got those stares, but these two happened to be exceptions. They quickly became friends after all failing their first math quiz, then laughing at just how far off each of them were with their answers. _How did he get 47 out of 7x4?_ Asriel thought.

“So, how are you doing with Frisk?” John asked.

“Oh, funny thing. We’ve actually been dating the past few weeks.” Asriel replied.

“Like, legit? You’re not pulling shit, are you dude?” Dave accused.

“Nope, been officially dating since Christmas.”

“So… Have you two banged or what?”

“Seriously Dave? Seriously?”

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you wouldn’t fuck your best friend. Hell, that’s what I did.” The joke caused the two boys to chuckle, and Asriel blushed.

“Golly, you two can be such assholes. I’m not going to tell you my sex life with Frisk.”

“So you have?” John teased.

“Oh shut up!”

The couple continued laughing at Asriel’s further embarrassment. He decided that he would go to the kitchen to avoid anything worst. He was also somewhat hungry, and he knew that Mettaton would have definitely bought some snails for his family specifically. Toriel and Asgore were nowhere to be seen however, and Frisk was too busy still being swarmed with fans, so he made his way to the food.

Asriel grabbed a plate, filled it with snails, sweets, and an apple, and made his way over to take a seat at the bar. There, he found Mettaton looking dreamily off in space. Following his gaze, he found Papyrus to be standing among some of the guests. He seemed to be telling some wonderful story he made up of himself to mostly younger guests, and they seemed to be enjoying it.

“Isn’t he just wonderful~?” He heard Mettaton say, though he seemed to slur the words more than say them. Turning towards the robot, finding several empty mugs next to him. By the looks of it, Asriel assumed Mettaton was drunk, though he didn’t understand exactly how.

“Uh Mettaton… Are you drunk?” Asriel tried asking

The robot slowly turned towards the goat boy, his face covered in a facade that clearly showed just how much he drank.

“Whaaaat? No dearl I’m no… I’m not drank. Heh…”

“How does a robot even get drunk?”

“Wha…? Dear, don’t ashk mew kestions about how… Try shome.”

Mettaton pushed an almost full mug towards Asriel. He had never tried anything alcoholic, and has been told constantly by Toriel how bad it is, especially to goat-monsters. Not even Asgore could handle a drink quite well despite his large size, and could easily go to the level of drunk Mettaton was in with just one drink. However, Mettaton seemed super insistent on giving the drink to Asriel.

“Mettaton, I’m not even of a legal age yet.”

“Bullshith! Everyone should enshoy a good drink! C’moooooon… Torigore doesn’t haf to know...”

Knowing he would regret this decision, Asriel took the mug. After looking up once at Mettaton to see him still staring at him, Asriel took a sip of the foamy drink. The drink felt cool, but immediately Asriel felt alcohol’s signature burning sensation hit his throat, causing him to cough hard. After recovering, Asriel tasted whatever was left in his mouth. The taste was rather salty, not unlike the snails he had with him. Deciding to push his luck despite he knew very well not to, Asriel tried taking another sip… and another… and another…

...

“So with Asriel finally turned back into his kid form, we used the already claimed six human souls, Asriel’s determination, and the souls of everyone from the underground to break the barrier. And that is why I have people like you all asking me to tell this story.”

Frisk had gotten quite tired of constantly telling the same story over and over of how they saved all the monsters, but as to not be rude they decide to put on a cheerful facade. They just wish Asriel was here to help them out, but they understood that he wanted to do other things during this party. Frisk didn’t have that luxury, unfortunately.

“Ok, that’s all I will be answering for now. I would like to enjoy the party just as much as you do before it ends at 12. Don’t worry, I’ll come back and talk some more later.”

The audience whined loudly, but respectfully parted ways for Frisk to get out. The first thing they wanted to find was Asriel, and knowing him he would probably be looking for something to eat around this time. They made their way to the kitchen, not surprised that half the plate of snails was empty already. However, they were surprised by a sudden hand pulling on their shoulder, forcing them to turn around. The owner of said hand was the goat-monster Frisk was looking for, but something was wrong with him.

“Asriel?”

“Hey there Frishk…” Asriel slurred out. “How ish you doin’”

“Asriel? Are you ok?”

“Me? I’m fucking FANTHASIC! But you… You look so hot in dat dresh.”

“Azzy please quit it… Wait… What the hell, are you drunk?”

“I may haf had a drink but who cares? Let’sh jus get to the good part of the night!”

“Asriel what the fuck!? You’re 16 goddamnit! You aren’t suppose to be drinking yet, I thought you knew better than this.”

“But… But have y-you seen that shexy robot, Mettittyton? He’s jusht sho… HOT! I couldn’t say no. Hey, let’sh have a three-way with him!”

“No, let’s instead you find your common sense again, since clearly you’ve lost your mind! How the hell do you think Toriel would react to seeing you like this? How do you think I feel seeing you like this?”

“I can make you change your mind… And make you feel be-”

“Asriel, I am not going to have sex with you while you’re drunk off your ass!” Frisk had exclaimed a little too loudly, calling attention to the two of them.

“Frishk, why do you haf to be shuch a **_bitch?_** I don’t like it.”

“Well if I’m being such a bitch, then maybe you can find yourself someone else to drunkenly make out with! But until you learn not to be such an idiot asshole, then you can kiss my ass, Dreemurr!” And with that outburst, Frisk began looking around, seeing just how much attention their fight had drawn. Filled with embarrassment and shame, Frisk began crying as they ran out of the mansion, a pair of skeletons following after them. Asriel was left standing alone in the spot.

“What a **_whore!_** ” Were the last words that came out of Asriel’s mouth, before falling forward and blacking out as the alcohol fully hit them. Quickly, the Dreemurr Parents rushed over to their drunk son, carrying him out of the mansion and into the car. Toriel was absolutely furious, and so was Asgore but on a much lower scale. Unfortunately, yelling at a passed out Asriel wasn’t going to do anything, so the two of them drove him home. It wouldn’t be until morning would Asriel face the consequences of actions he wouldn’t fully remember.


	9. Second Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes **mentions of vomit and suggested rape.**
> 
> So I had a rather productive Sunday evening and managed to finish this chapter rather quickly. I won't be always updating this quickly, so don't get ahead of yourselves. Also, I've never really experienced many make ups nor break ups, so sorry if this seems a bit quick or something seems incorrect.
> 
> If you feel I should change something in the story, please let me know!

The rest of that night was lackluster at best. With Mettaton drunk off his ass, he couldn’t really make any announcements. Alphys tried, but her anxiety kept her from really getting the point across. The party ended around 11, everyone deciding that after the events that went down, things would probably be in higher spirits celebrating at their own parties. Who would’ve thought just one break up involving the human ambassador and their drunk boyfriend would be the end to an entire annual party?

Asriel woke up sometime around 11 in the morning. When he awoke, he felt a deadly pounding headache, and his stomach still felt like it was on fire. He couldn’t recollect what had happened the night before, but judging by how shitty he was feeling at the moment, he could tell it wasn’t anything good. As he rushed to the bathroom to avoid vomiting on his sheets, he tried his best to remember what had caused this. He left Frisk, went to go get some food, ran into Mettaton…

_Shit, did I get drunk?_ Asriel questioned alarmed. It would makes sense due to all the stories he’d heard about hangovers. Pounding headaches, vomiting, feeling like total garbage. He had a feeling he did some really bad things during his drunken stupor, but he just wasn’t sure what. He’s seen his father drunk, who was a total mess when it happened, and just like Asriel, Asgore never remembered what he did during that time. Asriel was very worried that he had done something super stupid like…

Asriel heard a zap behind him, and from behind the bathroom door, a familiar, short skeleton appeared, his white pupils missing from their typical location. _Oh **fuck** I did do something that stupid!_

Seeing the expression of sudden panic appear on the caprine’s face, Sans gave a hearty, dark chuckle.

“Heh, oh yeah. You really put up a showstopper kid. Drank when you shouldn’t have, then tried to rape my best friend while you can’t even speak correctly. Could’ve sworn I asked you not to break their heart, but boy oh boy did you. You know… I thought this would be the one where Frisk might actually be happy with you. Guess I should’ve known.”

With that, Sans’ left eye glowed its signature blue glow, and Asriel felt his soul pulled out of his body. Both it and his body turned blue, and without much more hesitation, Sans began jerking his hand every which way, taking Asriel along with him. Every time the goat was slammed into a wall, he let out a bleat of both surprise and intense pain. The headache plus the pain from being dunked on by Sans was gruesome, and Asriel swore never to do something to piss off Sans ever again if he managed to live.

Between his vision fading in and out, Asriel saw just how much of a mess the bathroom became. Toothbrushes, shampoos, and water were everywhere. It was clear that despite their friendship, Sans didn’t have much respect for the Dreemurr’s living space. Toriel was going to be pissed at Sans as well as Asriel, and it was not something Asriel especially looked forward to. Maybe if Sans killed him here, it’d be a blessing in disguise?

This thought was cut short with another slamming of Asriel’s body onto the floor, being kept in place by Sans’ magic. He was too weak to rebuttal with his own magic, and even then he had nothing on Sans. As he made an attempt to look up, Asriel saw several Gaster-Blasters appear around him. _This is it_ , Asriel supposed.

Suddenly, another surprised bleat was emitted, but it didn’t come from Asriel. Instead, the owner of the sound was the goat-woman Asriel was half-happy to see. However, even with her presence, Sans still seemed intent on finishing his work.

“Sans! What are you doing to my child?” Toriel yelled.

“Teaching him what happens when he breaks the promises I ask him to keep!” Sans replied back.

“Sans, quit it! You’re going to kill him! Please, I can’t lose him again!” Toriel lunged to Sans, who surprisingly didn’t block it with his magic. Instead, Sans was dropped to the floor, Toriel right on top of him. Asriel felt the magic release him, and he collapsed on the floor as well, taking these precious moments to catch his breath.

“Sans, I know what they did to Frisk was horrible, but you shouldn’t downright kill him because of it.” Toriel tried reasoning, her signature soothing voice returning. Sans was still facedown on the ground. Asriel assumed he fell asleep, but instead the skeleton rolled out from under Toriel and got up. His eyes were back to normal, the Gaster-Blasters faded away, and his shit-eating grin returning.

“I suppose you’re right Tori. Guess that’s why you’re the one giving tu- **toriels** all the time.”

For once, Toriel didn't laugh at one of Sans’ jokes, staring very sternly at him. It was clear she was not amused, and was not going to let Sans go so easily.

“Sans, this is not a joking matter. You nearly **_killed_** Asriel. Do you know how distraught Frisk would be had they known that their date died after just one mistake?”

“I suppose you’re right. I guess I went a little overboard there.”

“A little... Is an understatement…” Asriel groaned.

“Now don’t think you’re off the hook either, mister. What you did went against everything I have taught you. Once I have finished here with Sans, you and I are going to have a serious talk.”

“Guess you’re still going to have a bad time, eh?” Sans sneered. He then began pulling Asriel off the floor, but Toriel forced his hand down.

“Sans, leave. Right now, I do not trust you not to harm him any further. I will take him back to bed.”

“Oh, alright. Sorry about the mess Tori, I'll come back to clean it… Or I might send Papyrus for it.”

And with that, the Skeleton disappeared again, and Asriel was dragged back into his bed by his mother.

...

Asriel was almost bedridden for the rest of the day, his mother and father wanting him to rest and rethink about what he did the night prior. He was fine with it, especially since he felt like absolute crap not only because of the alcohol. The only issue would be that Toriel had grounded him from anything electronic form of entertainment until he had made up with Frisk, who was currently with the Skelebros.

Asriel spent the majority of that day looking back at the scrapbook they made for him. He was worried this one screw-up would cause all these memories to be for naught, and he began crying as he looked through it. He can’t remember screwing up this badly prior to the Flowey incident, hell even with Chara did he not do anything quite this bad. Maybe he had, and he was too innocent then to notice.

When the next day finally rolled around, Frisk still had not returned to the Dreemurr household. With the goal to fix what they had done in mind, Asriel got up and got dressed for the cold weather, feeling a little better from the hangover, and made his way to the neighboring house. He had also prepared with him some special magical items in case he has another near-death encounter with Sans.

He knocked on the door, which was once again opened by Papyrus.

“Tiny Asgore!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Asri… Nevermind. Is Frisk here?” Asriel sighed.

“Oh, uh… Yes they are, but I don’t think they want to be bothered right now.”

“Should’ve figured some force needed to be used to do this.” With that, Asriel forced his way into the house, listening intently for any signs of Frisk or Sans. He found Frisk inside the guest bedroom, as he supposed he should’ve. They were on the bed, facing away from the door. They turned briefly to see who came in, but quickly turned back when they saw the goat-teen’s face.

“Go away Dreemurr.” They growled towards him. Asriel flinched at being called his last name so angrily, but made his way over anyways.

“Frisk I… Golly, I really don’t know how to start this without sound cliche. Best I can say is I’m sorry.”

“Well that’s obvious.”

“You were right, I wasn’t thinking that night. I don’t know why I got influenced by Mettaton so easily.”

“I don’t know, you two seem on such great terms to offer a three-way with him.”

“Did I really?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Dreemurr. I know you two hang out plenty, so why don’t you two just abandon me again and fuck each other like you always wanted?”

“Frisk, where is this coming from?”

They whipped around to face Asriel, tears falling down their cheeks. “I thought I had finally found the family I always wanted. I thought I was done being abandoned, kicked to the side like a sick puppy. But no, seems you can’t even resist a sexy robot even for your own date.”

“Frisk, I swear that anything I said that night was the alcohol talking. You know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose!” Asriel tried to hug the crying human, but they punch him away, knocking him back off the bed.

Bleating loudly at a tender spot being hit due to yesterday’s fight, Asriel himself began crying, becoming desperate at trying to fix their relationship.

“Frisk… I’m so fucking sorry… I shouldn’t have done anything that night like that… I should never have thought to be so stupid! Please Frisk, I want to make this up to you any way I can… I don’t want to lose what we have.”

Frisk gave a glance at the fallen goat, seeing his own tear-stained face. They let out a sigh, finding something within themselves to forgive the goat somewhat.

“Fine, we can stay together.” They sighed. “However, I’m still mad at you about that night, I would like it if you kept your distance from me for a while. That even includes kisses, hugs, or even hand holding. One more tiny slip up, and it’s over Dreemurr.”

Asriel managed to look at Frisk through the tears, a slight smile on his face, glad that they at least have a chance of being together again. “Will you at least come back home?”

“... Fine. I’m sure Toriel is worried about me anyways.”

The two wiped away their tears and got up. Frisk collected what things they brought with them and made their way out. On their way, Sans appeared before them, intently glaring at Asriel before speaking.

“So have you two come to an agreement?”

“Well… Kind of?” Asriel replied.

“I’ll stay his date, but until I know I can trust him again, I’m keeping my distance.” Frisk explained.

Sans continued to stare at the couple, switching between the two faces to make sure this is what they agreed on, before giving a shrug and a light chuckle.

“Alright, whatever keeps you two as **dreemurrs** in love.” He said, walking away into the kitchen.

With one final goodbye to the Skelebros, the two made their way back home. Frisk wasn’t ready to fully forgive Asriel yet, but they were willing to see how far he would go to fix this. However, school was starting up again in a couple of days, and Asriel knew without the comfort of Frisk, schooldays were going to be extremely difficult. However, it seemed there was something much worst waiting for Asriel.


	10. I Don't Care, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks to all of you who have left me comments on this story, I really appreciate them. This is like the first big story I've actually wrote and published, so I'm glad it's going so well! Thank you all!
> 
> Anyways, I have a couple speeches on this chapter that just kind of happened. There wasn't a hell of a lot of planning, I just kind of wrote the words as they popped into my head. I hope they make sense and you all enjoy them!
> 
> Also a little disclaimer thing, I sort of retconned the fact that Asriel and Frisk are step-siblings to add some sort of conflict in. That being said, this story does involve **mentions of technical incest, as well as uses the term "redneck" as an insult towards this incest,** so sorry if you don't like this story devolving into that or identify as a redneck and offended by stereotypical insults.
> 
> If you feel I could've changed something in my story, don't be afraid to ask!

Monday reared its ugly head rather quickly. It was day normally despised by a majority of High School students, as it signaled the end of whatever glorious weekend they had prior. What made this one especially worst for them was that it instead signaled the end of a fantastic winter break, surely filled with joy and relaxation, sleeping in and getting insomnia, and eating wonderful delicacies. But then there was Asriel, who not only had all this to dampen his mood, but he also had the fact that he would be spending a majority of this Monday alone, thinking about the events that occurred that weekend.

When his alarm went off at six, it was a screeching reminder to the day he had ahead. As he slowly got up, blinking away the sleep in the darkness, he looked over to his side. No one was there, not what he wanted but definitely what he expected. It was painful for him to think about how he got into this situation after two almost perfect weeks of a wonderful, blossoming relationship. He missed Frisk, but not because of a lack of their presence, but because of a lack of interaction.

After a shower, Asriel went downstairs to make some breakfast. His mother was already preparing to leave, and the two of them greeted each other.

“Good morning my child.” Toriel said.

“Howdy…” Asriel drowsily replied back. “How can you be so cheerful on a morning like this?”

“To be honest, I’m about as tired as you. I just have something to keep me going, even if the children at the school tend to be more of a handful than my children at home.”

A little ping of emotional pain hit Asriel at the mention of him and Frisk. Not only that, but Asriel painfully remembered that he was in a relationship with who was technically his step-sibling. Not by blood of course, but he still hadn’t really thought about that all that much during the break, supposedly because he really didn’t care. It seemed neither did Frisk, they just seemed happy to be with him as more than just siblings. Well, he supposed they were, until recently.

Toriel left shortly after the greeting, and soon followed was Asriel. On most days, Asriel took his bike to school, as it was the most reliable and quickest way for him to get to school on his own, as he couldn’t drive yet. On the occasion he would take the bus, but he was not in the mood of dealing with the eleven people who were always making out in the back. It would be another sad reminder.

After about ten minutes, Asriel finally arrived at the school. The name was Tutoriel High School, obviously named by and after Asriel’s own mother. He would always groan at the name, as it made him slightly embarrassed that Toriel brought her bad jokes as far as naming her school after it. It’s only been around for three years now however, so maybe the name would change along the line. Knowing his mother however, Asriel doubted this.

Asriel walked into his first period, which was Chemistry with Dr. Alphys. Unfortunately, it seemed she was running a bit late, so Asriel had to endure his own thoughts for a bit longer. He was hoping that the stuff he’d be doing in class would help push the events of last weekend out of his head, but it doesn't look like that was going to be the case. Instead, his thoughts were instead intruded by a familiar duo walking up to Asriel. The School Gossips: Bratty and Catty. Despite their gossip and their valley-girl slang, Asriel didn’t mind them all too well. They weren't the smartest bunch however, being held back for a couple of years, which explains why they are both 20 and currently in a Sophomore Chemistry class.

“Hey Asriel.”  
“So we, like, totally heard this rumor about you.”

Asriel quickly snapped to attention, worried just what was being spread about him this time around. Surely whatever it was couldn’t be any worse than last year’s rumor about him being a perverted brony because he drew one picture of Fluttershy from this old show called _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. His mother tried to stop those rumors, but teens will be arrogant assholes.

“We were talking to Kid this morning…”  
“Not at the school, but over the phone.”  
“And he was talking about his break…”  
“And oh my god are you dating Frisk?”

Nope, definitely worse than last year. He wasn’t going to get any break from what he did it seems. He remembered Kid leaving rather early during the party due to the lack of sleep the night prior, so he doubts Kid knew about the events that happened. But still, he knew this was going to stir up trouble.

“Um… Well… Sort of?”

“Oh my god I knew it!”  
“That’s, like, totally weird!”  
“Aren't you and Frisk…”  
“Like siblings?”  
“Oh my god!”  
“Oh my god!”

The faint emotional pain Asriel felt that morning returned, but this time it brought friends. Asriel knew relationships like this were considered wrong in human culture, but he thought because of technicalities he would be fine. In monster culture, incestuous relationships were uncommon, but definitely not shunned upon as harshly as they were here. Things definitely changed since Asriel’s half-life in the Underground.

Luckily, before Asriel could say anything to make the situation worse, Alphys finally rushed into the classroom. She seemed like a bigger mess than usual, but with her was a rather large container. With the help of another student, she placed the box on her desk and hopped onto her stool.

“M-morning class. I’m s-s-sorry I’m late! Slept in and had Undyne… Um, never mind! I got a great e-experiment for us today!”

…

The rest of the school day would be what Asriel would definitely call a bad day. Apparently the rumor had spread like wildfire, though that wasn’t surprising. Bratty and Catty were the queens of gossiping, and they had a certain charm that made many people follow and believe what they said. Because of that, Asriel didn’t hear the end of people calling him names. Particularly redneck, which he had learned was slang for someone from the south who had some form of incest in their family, let it be mother-sister, sister-daughter, brother-cousin, and so on.

Much to his and his mother’s distaste, the name calling did manage to get to Asriel. He would walk through the halls, head hung, quietly crying as he heard whispers behind his back and saw fingers being pointed. Soon, even some of the parents began calling Toriel about this, saying that they “knew that a monster-ran school would be a disgrace” and “I will not let my child have the risk of being infected with your family love making.”

Asriel wished he could just brush it all off, but he hadn’t been able to really talk to anyone about it. His mother already found out on her own and was absolutely swamped in work, and Frisk and him still rarely exchanged words those days. He would’ve spoken to Mettaton about this, but he was still very pissed at both himself and Mettaton for being the cause of all his problems in the first place. With all his main options exhausted, he resorted to the last person he felt could truly help him.

Asriel walked outside to the backyard, taking a quick breath in at the sight of the golden flowers, then slowly making his way across. He found Asgore in the center, sitting on a chair next to the little fountain the Dreemurrs got from Undyne that Christmas. Asriel took a seat next to him and began speaking.

“Howdy Dad…”

“Howdy Asriel. How are you doing?” Asgore replied smiling.

“Well… Not so good. Do you mind if I talk about it?”

“No, please go ahead.”

“Well… You know how Frisk and I became a thing over the break? Well I never really thought about it before, but Frisk is technically my sibling, right?”

“Is this about what has been going on around the school? And why Toriel is getting all these phone calls?”

“Yes it is… I’ve been being bullied by a majority of the school over… Well what Frisk and I were.”

“But aren’t you two still together?”

“That’s kind of up in the air right now.”

“I see… So that’s why you aren’t discussing this with Frisk right now. This must really be troubling you then.” Asgore walked up and took the watering can that was at his feet. He began watering more flowers as he talked.

“Asriel, you and Frisk seemed really happy to be together at first. You reminded me of when Toriel and I got together. Just like you, we were young and carefree, not aware of what life really had in store for us. When you… Left us, I felt like that happiness was taken from me, but instead of trying to fix it, I took the coward’s way. But when you returned, something finally came to my attention. If I wanted to feel that same happiness again, I’d have to do it myself.

“Before your mother and I got back together, we both were very nervous about having to deal with our past. However, this time I knew it was better to take matters into my own hands instead of trying to run away from them again. I was prepared to talk to her, to make things right again. I would be lying if I said that she wasn’t the one who actually got us back together, but she told me she had a similar experience. She wanted to run, but instead she knew that if she wanted things to be right, she’d have the face the problem: Me.

“My point is that I am not the best person to talk to about this. While I can influence you, you are going to have to deal with these issues with Frisk. Just know, that whatever choice the two of you come to, your mother and I will always support it. We don’t care if we’re what they call a ‘redneck,’ as long as you two are happy.”

And with that, Asgore embraced his son in a hug, while tears of appreciation ran down Asriel’s face. As they did that, another set of eyes were crying nearby, these chestnut-brown to Asriel’s gold. They then began to be filled with determination, knowing exactly what needed to be done, and the best way to do it. They may not fully forgive their boyfriend for all they’ve done, but they couldn’t stand seeing him in this much anguish.

…

On most Fridays, Tutoriel High School had various assemblies to celebrate certain events. These ranged from sports games to holidays to pep rallies, and a majority of them were considered fun by the students. It wasn’t often the assemblies were about rather serious subjects, nor was it often that they included celebrities besides Mettaton. Because of this, when notifications about this week's assembly involving Frisk came along, people were really curious.

Everyone had gathered into the gymnasium where a majority of these big assemblies were held. Everyone was split off by grade level, and even had a special section for any staff who chose to attend these assemblies. Often times, before the event itself started, people often got together with their friends they rarely spoke to, or took this time to make out a bit with their significant others. Even some of the staff was guilty of this, specifically Undyne and Alphys, though usually it was Undyne’s doing with Alphys usually resisting. Asriel usually enjoyed these times to work on drawings or homework, but as he sat down, all he heard was the usual whispers of him and Frisk.

After what seemed like an eternity, Toriel finally walked up to the mic, tapping it to obtain everyone’s attention. She was wearing a dress with what seemed to have a pink heart on the front, which left Asriel a little confused. Valentine's Day wasn't for another month, but Toriel was known to do things a little early.

“Hello Tutoriel High School!” She began, eliciting a cheer from the entire gym. Something in Toriel when she talked in these assemblies just seemed to bring so much energy from everyone out of nowhere. It was nice.

“I hope you all had an absolutely marvelous week back to this school! You know, I could swear we were back in the Underground, because during the break it seemed like we were **Snowdin!** ”

Scattered laughs and claps filled the room, but most of the sound was quiet sighs and groans.

“Now as I’m sure you are all aware, we have a special guest joining us today! They’ve been doing their best for the past five years to make places such as this school a thing worldwide. As a mother, they have made me so proud. If it weren't for their constant traveling, I'm sure everyone would love to have them at this school. I would like to welcome my child, Frisk!”

With that, another roar of applause erupted, as Frisk made their way onto the podium. They looked around, landing their eyes on Asriel. His head was hung low, his arms crossed on his knees. It made them sad, but they hoped what they had to say would make things better.

“Hello, as I’m sure you know my name is Frisk… Well technically I guess it could be Frisk Dreemurr? I mean, I am a part of the Dreemurr household, so it would make sense. So the reason for my appearance today requires a little bit of backstory. Don’t worry, I’m not going to far, just to last year.

“So after a long time traveling, me and my travel partner, Sans, decided ‘hey, let’s take a break, we deserve it!’ And with everything done in China, we made our plans to take a 3-month break from our ambassaduties to enjoy our first Christmas with our family. I had already speculated that it was going to be a wonderful time, but imagine my surprise when I had someone confess their feelings to me when we got home!”

At that sentence, Asriel lifted his head and looked at Frisk, a face of pained confusion printed on him.

“That’s right, as you all probably know, I was asked by my step-brother to be their partner. You know what I said? Sure, because who cares if we’re technically siblings? We both enjoy each other's presence, love playing games with each other, and we’ve known each other since I released monster kind from its prison. What’s being together as more than super close friends going to do?

“Well, apparently there were a lot more surprises than I expected to happen. We actually got into a fight, and we nearly broke up over just that one said fight. Kind of stupid, don't you think? Couples always fight, so why did one battle end up the way it did? Well, maybe because the severity of the fight made it bigger than it should, and because of that, we were both left in rather crappy moods to come.

“However, it seems things were to spiral downwards from there, even though we tried to fix it. Apparently, people did care if we were technically siblings, enough to make us feel like absolute garbage. I know the feel, as I was abandoned by my actual parents at the age of eleven for loving myself, wanting to change myself to something I’d love even more. I didn’t like that feeling, and I don’t want anyone to ever experience that feeling.

“I’m sure you all understand my point. Yes, Asriel and I are in what some may call and incestuous relationship, but you know what? I. Don’t. Care. We’re happy together, we love each other way beyond typical sibling love. In fact, I loved him enough to organize this event to help him with what he is going through right now. He shouldn’t have to go through the amount of bullying you all had put him through. I didn’t bring him back from a soulless flower for him to experience this, nor did I risk my life to save monster kind to have monsters being treated like absolute crap. I did it for peace, for happiness, for love.

“Asriel, I speak to you directly now. After all we’ve been through this past week, all the fighting we’ve done, the separation, the bullying, I just want you to remember one thing.” Frisk had stepped off the podium, made their way to Asriel, dragging him back with them.

“Asriel Dreemurr... I don’t care, I love you.”

And with that, Frisk jumped into a type of kiss neither of them had experienced in a while in front of the entire school. Shocked and embarrassed, Asriel was hesitant to return it, but feeling their lips together again was something he couldn’t resist. Finally, he gave in, and the entire gym seemed to explode with cheers, whistle, hoots, and applause. Toriel began actually crying, and even Alphys was giving a standing ovation.

When the two finally broke apart, Frisk grabbed the mic one last time. “I thank you all for listening to my speech today. I hope you all have a wonderful upcoming Valentine’s Day, and I hope you treat your partners with as much happiness as you both deserve. Goodbye!”

And with that, Frisk grabbed Asriel bridal style, attempting to carry him out. However, they quickly collapsed under the weight of their boyfriend, as he was about a half time bigger than them. The gym laughed, and the two of them blushed in embarrassment. Toriel had walked up to the podium and began dismissing the school, while Asriel and Frisk stayed there, staring at each other.

“Thank you Frisk, I’m so sorry for everything.”

“Don’t worry Azzy. Like I said, I love you. Just, think more about us for a change, alright?”

“Whatever you want, as long as we’re together.”


	11. Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for the somewhat late update. I originally planned on posting this Sunday, but things popped up and I had to attend to them.
> 
> Anyways, I've never been to therapy so I had to go off of what info I got about final sessions. Sorry if something seems incorrect!
> 
> Also this chapter features some form of a **dom/sub kink** but it doesn't get too crazy.
> 
> If you feel like I should change something, feel free to tell me!

After the events of the assembly, things began turning up for Asriel. A lot of the teasing, bullying, and name calling had ceased, and instead it was replace with a hint of envy that he had a courageous and charismatic partner. Besides that, things returned to what Asriel would consider as normal for him. The only real negative activity he ever experience was the typical prejudice from tetraphobic humans, which he’s been experiencing ever since he got out of the underground. This time however, he had Frisk to keep his spirits up.

The days following their make up, the two of them were almost as insufferable together as Toriel and Asgore used to be. They would hold hands, nuzzle, and even call each other nicknames, however they avoided anything super sugary, usually keeping it at just “Azzy” and “Frisky.” The older Dreemurrs were proud that their children had seemed to have finally settled down, and hoped that things would only get better from here. Everything seemed fine, but there was currently one major obstacle in the way.

After recovering from his emotional slump, Asriel had begun his last part of his therapy. It had been going well, as now Asriel could walk out into the garden without feeling like Flowey would pop out of the golden flowers. However, he still had one final session to go through, and this time around he had to recollect the events that had caused his PTSD in the first place. He asked Frisk to join him, hoping their presence would keep them from freaking out too much, to which they happily accepted.

Asgore drove the two to the office building that held Asriel’s therapist’s office. Asriel was all too familiar with the building, but hopefully this was the last day he would ever have to visit it. They were dropped off, being told to call Asgore when the session was done. With it just being the two of them alone, Asriel and Frisk walked to the entrance of the building and stopped.

“Hm? Something wrong Azzy?” Frisk asked as they stopped.

“I… I’m just nervous is all.” Asriel responded shakily. He gave a small smile and turned towards Frisk. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m sure my therapist will like you.”

“Oh don’t worry about whether or not we’ll get along, I’ll find a way.”

“You aren’t going to flirt with them are you?”

“What? No… Not unless you want me to.”

“I would rather you didn’t.”

Asriel gave Frisk a withering glance, which they chuckled at. Then they gave a big hug to their goat-lover, promising not to do anything of the sort. Once the hug was finally over, the two walked inside. The lobby of the office building wasn’t anything too extravagant. It seemed abandoned, and everything was very dark in both light and color. Around it were various other offices, and near its center was a glass elevator, to which the couple stepped in to get to one of the second floor offices.

Once they finally arrived, they were greeted by a kind looking person. They wore what seemed like a lab coat, as well has some jeans and a green shirt. Their brown eyes brightened up when they saw the couple.

“Hello Asriel, who might this be?” They asked.

“Howdy Jordan, this is my partner, Frisk. They decided to come with me and help me through my last therapy session.” Asriel explained.

“Hello Frisk. You must be the famous human ambassador. Asriel has told me a bit about you and how you saved him.”

“Hi, it's nice to meet you Jordan. So, what exactly will we be doing?”

“Well let’s first get settled. Come, have a seat.”

The three made their way farther into the room. Asriel and Frisk settled on the office’s chaise, while Jordan sat in a chair across from them. They got out their clipboard and began flipping through a few pages as they talked.

“So as I mentioned before, this will hopefully be our last therapy session together. I must say, I’m quite proud at how well you’ve recovered in such a short time period. I believe you told me you could step out into your father’s garden without panicking now?”

“Yes, that's correct.” Asriel stated. He was clearly tensed up with nervousness, so Frisk began leaning into him, interlocking their hands. Asriel gave them a thankful glance, and they replied with a smile.

“Now there’s one last thing I would like you to do. Could you please try to remember your time as Flowey? Such as what you felt, what you did, what caused you to do what you did, etcetera. If you can tell me the whole story this time around, then I believe we’d be done.”

Asriel nodded, and closed his eyes. He gave Frisk’s hand a squeeze, to which they responded by wrapping their arms around Asriel’s arm. He noticeably relaxed a bit, but he still remained silent.

“Don’t worry Azzy,” Frisk whispered. “It’s just one more time, then we can forget about it. I promise I won’t leave your side the entire time.”

Asriel sighed and looked back up, feeling much more prepared to talk.

“When I first died, I thought that was the end for me. I didn’t really accept death, but I didn’t resist it either. I decided to adopt the policy ‘Kill or be Killed’ after that. However, when I awoke to find myself as a flower, I freaked out. I had no idea what had happened, and I looked frantically for my parents. My dad had come in, prepared to water the flowers in the patch I was in, and once he saw me, he broke down in what I suppose was happiness.

“Even as the time went on, there was something missing. I knew he still loved me but… I still felt… Empty. Like even though I know something was there, I couldn’t feel it. So I left him, used my new found traveling ability to make my way across the underground. Soon, I arrived at the patch of grass outside the Ruins. There, I found my mother, who had a similar reaction as dad did when she saw me, realizing her son was still alive.

“At least, we thought I was. Again, I didn’t feel like I was. I couldn’t feel love for her or my father, I couldn’t feel happiness for my revival… I couldn’t feel anything. I was desperate to just feel… Something! Anything! So, in a final attempt to do something, I… Jumped into lava…”

Asriel gave a flinch at the memory, to which Frisk responded by holding him tighter. Jordan gave a sympathetic glance, continuing to write down Asriel’s story. They smiled as they noticed that there had been more information this time than the last time he told this story. When he finally calmed again, Asriel continued.

“When I finally felt the burning pain of the lava, I realized just how much I didn’t want it to end here. I finally felt something… I felt the will to live! Then, somehow, the world had turned black, and all I could see was a golden star. I moved towards that star, and soon two hovering signs appeared on either side of the star, reading ‘save’ and ‘reset.’ I reached for the reset then… I woke up from a sleep I wasn’t aware I was in, finding myself in my dad’s flower garden. I was still a flower but… I was alive.

“Feeling a little spark of hope in my otherwise emotionless soul, I took the name Flowey, named by my dad of course, and attempted to use this new found power for good. But… Everything became… Boring I suppose. And that was when I… I…” Asriel took a deep breath, reminding himself that he wasn’t himself during this. “I began killing people. Just to try to feel something… This went on for what was years for me, but only mere days for everyone else… Until… I had lost the ability to ‘save’ and ‘reset.’ It was then I met Frisk.

“I suppose I somehow realized that Frisk was why I couldn’t use my powers anymore. I wanted that power back, because I knew it would somehow give me the ability to feel again. So… I tried to kill them… I can’t tell you how glad I am now that my mother came in and nearly burned me.” Frisk gave a little chuckle at the statement, remembering their first encounter with Toriel. Asriel returned it with wrapping his arm around their shoulders, signalling more just how grateful he was.

“Then, after tricking Papyrus to summon everyone to the room in _New Home_ , I absorb all the souls of the monsters there, and became my… Uh… God of Hyperdeath? That was the name we came up with, right?”

“Yeah, but I think we were kids when we did.” Frisk responded, not really remembering where the name came from.

“But then… Frisk managed to reach me… The actual me. I actually felt something… I felt regret, compassion… Love. However, as everyone was released from the barrier, I knew I couldn’t go back. I’d just remain stuck in the Underground as Flowey… Or so I thought, until Frisk and Alphys had saved me. Ever since then, I always had the fear the even though he was supposed to be gone, Flowey would just come out of nowhere and… Kill us all… Or worst, haunt me…”

“But he hasn’t, has he?” Jordan asked. “Not physically, anyways. You’ve been going through this for several years, and nothing bad has happened. How do you feel now?”

“I feel… Happy.” And that was all they needed to hear.

“Asriel, I think it’s time we call this session to a close. Forever. You have done well over the past few years, and I believe that you are finally in a mindset where you can live your life knowing that you won’t have to deal with your past ever again. And besides, if anything does happen, you have your partner to be there for you.”

With that said, Asriel’s eyes lit up with joy. Tears began spilling, and he couldn’t help but squeeze Frisk harder, causing them to struggle to get away. Embarrassed, he quickly let go and stood up, thanking Jordan for everything they had done for them. They said one last goodbye, and the couple left the office. Frisk, extremely proud of their boyfriend, wanted to give him a little gift when they got home. It was Valentine’s Day after all, so what’s this day going to be without some love?

...

Once they arrived home, Asgore and Toriel left for a dinner date, leaving Asriel and Frisk alone in the house. With this in mind, the two made their way into Frisk’s room, locking the door in case the older goats come home early, and got onto the bed. The two began with a simple make out session, their mouths closing the gap between them and their tongues rubbing against each other. Frisk hadn’t noticed just how long Asriel’s tongue was before, because he seemed to really going deep into their mouth. It made it harder for them to breathe for a moment, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling besides that.

Something occurred to Frisk then. It wouldn’t be any fun if they did the exact same thing this time around, so an idea occurred to them. It wasn’t anything extremely kinky, at least as far as they thought, but it would definitely spice up their special Valentine’s Day sex.

“Hey Azzy,” Frisk started. “Want to try something… Different?”

“Different how?” Azzy replied, confused but interested in what his partner had in mind.

“It’s not anything too kinky… Just… Want to try a being a bit more… Dominant?” For once, Frisk seemed a bit nervous about asking. Their blush was quite obvious, and it made them more adorable in Asriel’s eyes. Had he known that their partner was into being submissive, he would’ve probably entertained this kink months ago.

“If that’s what you want…” Asriel whispered in response, then used his strength to quickly knock the both of them down on the bed, Asriel being on top and pinning down Frisk. “But note, that you will obey to my wishes, or the pleasure you desire won’t come easy.” He then began tracing his tongue along Frisk’s neck, eliciting whimpers from them.

“Whatever you want… I’m yours…”

And with that, Asriel began further teasing Frisk, planting kisses and bites all along their neck and shoulders, taking in great pleasure by how much moaning Frisk was making. He did his best not to draw blood, but there were very obvious fang marks where he bit down. As Frisk’s moans grew louder, Asriel began becoming more forceful, quicker, and began spewing out phrases he’d never expect himself to say.

“You like that, don’t you my little Frisk?” He growled. “Being marked like some kind of possession… I haven’t even touched your dick and yet you’re still hard. Isn’t that just sweet…”

“Oh god… Azzy…”

“You don’t speak until I tell you to, my little Frisk. Right now, all I want to hear are moans.” And with that statement, he gave one quick little bite on a rather sensitive part of Frisk’s skin, causing them to give a sharp inhale followed by another lustful moan. Asriel would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this feeling of control right now, but he knew that he would have to restrain himself a bit to avoid injuring Frisk more than intended.

Soon, Asriel quit making out with Frisk’s shoulder and got up. He undid his fly, releasing his erection and pointing it into Frisk’s face. At the same time, he grabbed Frisk’s own member from underneath their pants. “Before you get anything, how about we start off with a good blowjob? Maybe if you satisfy me, I’ll give you something in return.”

Without much more hesitation, Frisk took the familiar member within their mouth. Its furry skin began tickling their tongue, slowly licking around the head and also giving quick touches towards the shaft. Idly, they also began fondling Asriel’s balls, noticing their size being quite bigger than they remember. As they did that, Asriel brought his head back, exhaling in pleasure, while slowly grasping at Frisk’s dick. It may be the lack of sex in a few days or the dominance, but Asriel could swear that it felt almost as good as his first time with Frisk.

After a while, Asriel commanded Frisk to let go for a moment. He flipped his body around, repositioning his crotch to be directly on top of Frisk’s face, telling them to continue as he unzipped their pants. Finally, he let out the throbbing dick of his partner, giving a little chuckle at just how quickly it popped out. “My, my, eager aren’t we? Well, since you’ve been such a good partner, I suppose you deserve some release. However, that doesn’t mean you’re done.”

With a little moan of protest, Frisk took Asriel’s member back into their mouth. As promised, Asriel did the same to Frisk. Frisk never realized just how submissive they really were; Enjoying every command Asriel gave them, revelling in their boyfriend’s dick being within their mouth, their musk driving them insane. According to them, it sounded like Asriel was enjoying it just as much as them, so there was no doubt that he was close as well.

And as if right on cue, Frisk heard Asriel’s breathing increase, soon followed by a rather loud bleat of pleasure. Thankfully, Asriel hadn’t shoved too far into Frisk’s mouth, allowing them to breathe as he came into them. They swallowed as much as they could, but eventually it became too much for them, forcing themselves up to cough up the last bit. Asriel turned to them, giving a disappointed but still smug look as they came up with another idea.

“Couldn’t take it all could you? Tsk, tsk, and I was this close to rewarding you.” He flipped around again and began forcing the rest of his and Frisk’s clothes off. Once they were done with that, Asriel took a hold of Frisk’s wrists, pinning them to the bed again, wrapping his ass around their dick. “But it seems like you still deserve some release, so how about this. Either I can leave you to finish by yourself… Or, you could beg for me to ride you like you love so much.”

This was not something Frisk expected, and didn’t know how much they were willing to go this far into their submission. However, they could feel they were so close, and the offer was very tempting. Often times it was Frisk getting their ass fucked, so they couldn’t let the opportunity to do the same to Asriel slide. Swallowing their pride, they finally took the only opportunity Asriel has given them to speak.

“Ride me…” They breathed out. “Ride me and fuck my dick… Please?” They hoped this suffice, but the look on Asriel’s face told them otherwise. So they gave one more attempt “Ride me like the slut I am, devour me with that hot ass of yours. Just, fuck me please Prince Dreemurr!”

With those last words spoken, Frisk felt a sudden tightness around their member, giving a sharp gasp that synced almost perfectly with Asriel’s. “That’s what I like to hear…” Asriel growled, getting into a very fast and comfortable pace. As he bounced on Frisk’s erection, he began making more work on their neck, this time giving the other side attention. With the mix of being inside Asriel and the bites he was giving to their neck, Frisk felt like they were in absolute bliss. With all these feelings of white pleasure, they didn’t last too long. Feeling their member pulse, Asriel slipped off of the dick just in time to save him from having his insides plastered with human semen. Soon after, spurts of white cum erupted from Frisk’s dick, coating the back of Asriel, as well as Frisk’s own crotch.

Once they finished, Asriel collapsed onto of Frisk, pulling them into the same passionate kiss they always shared after each session. When they let go, Asriel began speaking again.

“So… How was that Frisk?”

“That… Was exactly what I wanted… Thank you…” Frisk managed to pant out.

“Want to do it again tomorrow?”

“Oh… Actually, I forgot to tell you…” Frisk made their way out from under Asriel, sitting on the bed and grabbing some nearby tissues to clean up. “Tomorrow is actually my last day before I have to leave with Sans to get back to work. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer, but there’s still a bit of work for us to do.”

Asriel felt a little heartbroken, but he understood that he couldn’t keep them with him forever quite yet. Sighing, he crawled up to Frisk and wrapped his arms around them. “It’s alright Frisk, I understand how important this is for all of us. I’m going to miss you though.”

“Me too Azzy… Me too.”

“Can I at least join you on the trip to the airport?”

“Absolutely.” And the two gave each other another kiss, making their way once again to the bathroom to clean up.

...

The ride to the airport was just about as alright as the way away from it three months ago. While they weren’t making as many near accidents as they used too, Asgore and Toriel still haven’t quite grasped all the concepts of driving. Even so, they managed to make it to their destination with only a few minor injuries.

After parking the car, the Dreemurrs got out and made their way to the entrance. It was pretty crowded today, but they still managed to find Sans within all the commotion. However, it seemed that he brought a few friends, as Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton also made an appearance. They all wished to see Frisk one more time before leaving, so Sans decided to take them all with him, minus Papyrus who took his own car with him.

“I’m surprise you didn’t find us faster. I’d figure we’d be in **plane-sight**.” Joked Sans, causing the usual groans from everyone else but Tori.

“All bad jokes aside, I’m sure that you’ll do great Frisk! I sure am going to miss you.” Papyrus said, tearing up slightly.

“Now darling, don’t forget to call! I want to hear all about the rest of southeast Asia before I decided to take a tour there!” Mettaton told Frisk.

“Yeah, and don’t forget if you find anyone who gives you trouble, Alphys and I will be there to beat them up!” Undyne offered.

“Uh… Yeah sure…” Alphys chuckled, not totally down for that plan.

“Thank you all, I’ll miss you so much!” Frisk replied, giving each person there a hug. Papyrus finally bursted into rather loud tears, calling a bit of unwanted attention. Even so, Frisk couldn’t help but begin getting teary eyed themselves. Going down the line, they saved their final hug for Asriel, giving him a bonus kiss on the lips as well. “And I’m especially going to miss you, Azzy!”

“Me too…” Asriel replied, though it sounded a bit nervous to Frisk. “Azzy, I promise I won’t be gone for so long this time.”

“It’s… It’s not that Frisk…”

“Oh? Then what is it.”

_Welp, you set it up, now it’s time to actually do it._ But before Asriel could say anything, Frisk began speaking again.

“Wait… Are you going to propose to me?”

Asriel froze on the spot. He had no idea how exactly Frisk figured that out, but seeing as the offer was already in the air, he decided he might as well confirm their assumptions.

“Yes, Frisk.” And thus, he began getting on one knee, pulling out a black box from his jacket pocket, and opening it. Inside was an old looking gold ring, but on it was an ever-shining diamond. It was the same ring that Asgore gave to Toriel the first and second time they got together, and it was time to be Frisk’s.

Frisk was absolutely speechless, still somehow surprised at what they had already guessed. However, they quickly turned moving towards Asriel. Slowly first, but then practically jumped on him in a very excited hug. “Oh my god Azzy! Yes! I will gladly marry you!”

“I… I didn’t even say anything.” Asriel nervously chuckled, but he soon returned the embrace. Once again, they heard a majority of their friends screeching in happiness, as well as some other people giving “aws…” at the scene. It was this scene that would be the last thing the two would remember from this winter break, as Alphys and Toriel both took pictures of Asriel and Frisk knocked onto the ground, kissing and hugging with an opened engagement box nearby. It would forever be remembered as one of the best decisions in their life, as well as one of the longest promises either of them made to each other. As they finally let go and said goodbye as Frisk and Sans made their way to their plane, Asriel waited excitedly for their partner to return, knowing they had a good life ahead of them.


	12. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...
> 
> (I wrote this around the same time as the Christmas chapter, so if things may seem a little out of continuity, that's why)

“Darling, quit your fidgeting! You don’t want to look like a nervous mess, right?”

“Well that’s kind of what I am right now. What if they don’t like this outfit? I haven’t seen them in two years.”

“Yes, yes, I know dear. You don’t have to be so scared, you’ve technically been together for ten years, what are the chances either of you will say no?”

“I… I don’t know Mettaton. I just feel like something bad is going to happen.”

“If you want me to make a show out of your wedding and make someone barge in and steal your spouse so you have a reason to worry, I’ll be glad to do so.”

“No… No you're right. I’m being nervous over nothing. Um… How do you tie one of these?”

“Oh dear, come here. You’re lucky your uncle Mettaton is such a fabulous planner, otherwise you would be an even bigger mess than you already are. *sigh* Asriel, tell me how much exactly you love Frisk?”

“What do you mean?”

“Is it actual love, or love conjured from them saving you?”

“I… I… Damn it, I shouldn’t be crying right now…”

“Don’t worry, unlike me you don’t have any makeup or metal parts to worry about. Just let it out and tell me the truth. Do you like Frisk? Or do you LOVE Frisk?”

“I… Love them more than just a friend, more than just a savior. I want to be with them until we die… I can’t imagine how difficult it's going to be when they die before me. That night… That Christmas night… I knew then that I wanted to be with them. It wasn’t just them saving my life, it wasn’t just them saving monster kind from the prison, it wasn’t just their wonderful and unique body, their strength from their past, or their determination, perseverance, hope, and kindness. It was… Everything. Everything about Frisk, down to the bones within their body. I want them to be happy with me… Damn it… I can’t go out now, I'm too damn emotional.”

“Asriel, if you truly loved Frisk, you would go through this wedding no matter whether you bawl your eyes out or you show a face of absolute determination. They want you just as much as you want them. Now go out there and be the star they wanted you to be.”

“I… *sniff* you’re right Mettaton. Thank you helping me.”

“Don’t worry about it dear… Just promise me you’ll smile for the picture.”

“And… Can you give the recording tape to me? I want to give them it personally.”

“What? Why, what do you mean?”

“Mettaton, it’s right there in your hand.”

“Ha ha, alright here.”

“Ok… I think I’m ready. Lead the way.”

Mettaton, clad in a pink, metal tuxedo, grabbed the goat-groom’s hand. There was no one else he would rather have be his best man, despite his very ridiculous shenanigans he's often known for. Asriel, himself in a lovely black tuxedo and green tie, wiped away the remainder of his tears with his ears. He always enjoyed the feel of their fur, and he shared this enjoyment with his mate.

The duo made their way through the doors of the dressing room and into the main lobby. It was empty, only filled by the muffled, idle chatter in the next room as well as the nervous tapping foot of Alphys. Judging by said tapping, Asriel could tell that they were late and Frisk was already in the room. Guess that means he's going to be the one walking down the aisle. Alphys seemed heavily relieved however, and as she opened the door, the Wedding March began playing, and the sight Asriel saw would forever define his night.

Every one of his friends from the Underground was there: The Royal Dogs, the Skelebros, Napstablook, Kid, Gerson, Several Temmies, Bob, Undyne, 01 and 02, Muffet, Burgerpants, Bratty and Catty, Sorry, and his Parents. The piece de resistance however, was the bride, standing right by Asgore, who took the preacher role. Frisk was absolutely beautiful is Asriel’s eyes, as they had always been. They wore the same dress he made for them for Christmas five years ago, had a beautiful golden garland on them, and was holding a bouquet of daisies, buttercups, and sunflowers. Their tan skin and chestnut-brown eyes shimmered in the light. Asriel would’ve just stood there and stared, if not for Mettaton and Alphys urging him to walk, causing him to stumble out of his trance, blushing.

He approached his mate. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Had it not been for Asgore’s naturally bassy voice, the two wouldn’t have heard a word he said as they stared. It wasn’t long until the two of them got to the moment of truth.

“Asriel, do you take Frisk to be your lawfully wedded mate, through all the troubles that may come within this world until the day you die?”

“I do.” He managed to shakily say.

“And Frisk, do you take Asriel to be your lawfully wedded mate, through all the troubles that may come within this world until the day you die?”

“Absolutely.” They said without hesitation, and Asriel sighed a breath of relief.

“Then I now pronounce you mates.”

The whole room exploded with applause and whistles. Even Napstablook seemed to be happy for the events that finally took place after ten long years. The two newly weds were once again in a trance with each other. This was the day Asriel dreamed of for a long time, and it felt absolutely wonderful.

“We did it…” He whispered.

“We did it…” Frisk whispered back.

“Oh my god can you two just kiss already? Do I always have to be the one to say that every time something like this happens?” Mettaton shouted towards the couple who were just standing there.

The two, broken out of their trance, blushed in embarrassment. Then, for the first time since that winter five years ago, the two gave each other a romantically passionate kiss in front of all their friends and family. This was one of the best days of Asriel and Frisk’s life, and one they would enjoy for the longest time. On that day, they gained more love than they did ten years ago, and it would never leave their soul.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of my first Friskriel fanfiction!
> 
> I thank you all who commented and read this fic, you all keep me going! I promise this won't be the last fanfic I'll be writing about these two, or about my post-pacifist universe either. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the ride like I did!
> 
> Hey, here's an idea! Why don't y'all request prompts for me to write? I'd love to write more about these two, but I tend to have difficulty coming up with scenarios, so it would help a lot!
> 
> Thank you, cya later!


End file.
